The Last Supper
by Angel of Mirth
Summary: (In honor of Halloween!) Someone has murdered Rociel in a classic story of whodunit! Could it be the obvious culprit Alexiel? Or the scorned loyal servant Katan? Or maybe even his ex--Kirie? Oh, what a wicked web we weave when we lie and deceive!
1. Hate, Hate, and More Hate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Angel Sanctuary but I do own this plot and storyline.

**A/N:** In honor of Hallows Eve, I decided to do a murder mystery. I'll probably be finishing it after Halloween and these first few chapters are just if anyone's interested.

**Main Characters:** Alexiel, Kirie, Katan, Rociel.

Various other characters from Angel Sanctuary will be involved to add to the plot.

* * *

The Last Supper

**Chapter 1: Hate, Hate, and More Hate**

_"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned,  
Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned."  
_

* * *

All he **ever **thought about, all he ever cared about was himself. Hadn't she been an attractive wife? Hadn't she been dutiful? Didn't she support him in every crazy whim he decided to pursue? Hadn't she abandoned her own hopes of being a teacher at an aristocratic girls' school for etiquette to assist him in starting a wine business? Now look where it got her; finding him in bed with another woman.

Oh no, it wasn't just any woman. It had to be that _whore_ Belial. She should have known something was up! She always hung around the place like some stray dog until she'd finally wheedled her way into being invited for dinner and from there she threw every coquettish glance she could at him. Oh but she would pay, oh but they would both pay.

* * *

She hated dinners, she hated parties, but she most of all hated her brother and twin Rociel. He **always** tried to show up at every event she happened to attend with him.

At the charity ball for the disabled children he had to not only donate but he had to donate ten-thousand dollars more than she did and buy the care center himself laughing it off as another one of his "business ventures." She could wring his girlish neck!

Not only had he tried to bed and succeeded in bedding almost all of her good friends, but he'd loved them and left them, not only alone but bitter; bitter and resentful towards him and in the classic girl way towards her also, filling her ears with their ugly sentiments all day long. At some point (she could never recall in a fit of rage), her friends would just become colder and colder towards her and her "family" that the friendship just ended. She had one friend left and she was in no way going to lose her to that fiend.

* * *

Fired! Fired! That's what he'd said; almost purring as he'd said it. How dare he! How many times had he spied on his sister so he knew exactly what to do to outdo and outshine her every time? How many times had he lied to Lady Alexiel that he needed her assistance so he could slip off with one of her friends?

But oh! One instance of weakness, of questioning if outdoing his sister was _really_ always worth it, he'd even added that he didn't need to and he was easily better than his sister never-the-less, _sugarcoating it_, and he'd given him such an ugly glare that he'd immediately dismissed him telling him, 'His services were no longer needed here.'

Where else could he work? Everyone in high society had been embarrassed by his Master at one point or another who could he work for now without seeming suspicious! Oh, but he'd have his revenge; someday somehow.**

* * *

**

Yes, I know, no action as of yet and a very very short chapter but mysteries develop slowly remember? Now REVIEW so I can have some motivation!

Angel of Mirth


	2. The Greatest Ball of Them All

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Angel Sanctuary but I do own this plot and storyline.

**A/N:** In honor of Hallows Eve, I decided to do a murder mystery. I'll probably be finishing it after Halloween and these first few chapters are just if anyone's interested.

**Main Characters:** Alexiel, Kirie, Katan, Rociel, maybe Belial, Lucifer.

Various other characters from Angel Sanctuary will be involved to add to the plot.

* * *

The Last Supper

**Chapter 2**: **The Greatest Ball of Them All**

_"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up."_

* * *

So everyone had come. Everything was perfect. Duchess Kirie smiled her classic smile, a cross between flirtation and arrogance only reserved for the upper class men, a condescending smile presented to the upper class women. Her smile finally broke into genuine delight as she saw her now good friend, Duchess Alexiel; twin sister of her cheating, conniving ex-husband. Both were now best friends in their common dislike of the man.

She stepped forward her face aglow as she extended one elegantly white gloved hand to her dear friend. She leaned forward and kissed both of her cheeks, clasping both of Alexiel's hands in her own.

"Oh you look positively _lovely _in your gown Lady Alexiel. That color fits you _so well,_" Kirie exclaimed with genuine admiration.

Alexiel _did_ look positively stunning. She wore a dress of pale lavender, the pale purple only succeeding in enhancing the glow of her dark-chocolate brown tresses now in an elegant bun atop her head, only two long spiraling curls allowed to escape to rest against her temples, natural bronze highlights displayed throughout. Her dress was a strapless bodice at the top, tied snugly in the back with rich royal-purple, silk ribbon.

At her waist, the gown flared out into a full skirt, full royal-purple petticoats underneath, only visible as she glided about in her slow, confident gait. The pale lavender skirt had a design of elegant swirls that looked like interlaced, sparkling white roses. On her barely visible feet she wore simple white slippers and upon her arms she wore gloves just past the elbows the same shade as her dress.

Her dark, luminous brown eyes shown brightly in the light of the crystal chandelier above her head, her diamond necklace and earrings reflecting in different hues as the soft lighting danced upon them. Her lips were naturally a deep red, full and sensuous, and many heads turned in her direction, especially those of the young men who eagerly awaited the chance to dance with the duchess.

"And you Lady Kirie. You look absolutely breathtaking. I'm sure you are in good health?" she responded, smiling broadly at her close friend.

Indeed Kirie did seem to almost steal the show in her rich, aqua-marine colored gown. The top clung snugly to her slim torso, unlike Alexiel's coming up in a scoop neck that fully covered her less full chest, but the straps were of the same thin material as her dress, silk, but wide, breaking apart to form a curvaceous V shape at the back, revealing her back to just a few inches above her backside. It had no sleeves to it but she wore white gloves that extended just past her elbows.

Her golden-blond hair was also up but had been braided into two pigtails that were circled to the sides her head and pinned very tightly, almost in the style of a Swedish milkmaid. She had emeralds interlaced in her braids that also reflected brightly against the chandelier's lighting. Her hazel eyes held only the single emotion of excitement.

"I am well, I am well. I will be all the better tonight." The young women smiled knowingly at one another and Kirie finally turned to acknowledge Alexiel's companion.

"Oh and hello Lady Gabriella, so glad to have finally made your acquaintance," Kirie said, smiling politely and kissing the young girl's pale cheek.

Lady Gabriella smiled faintly to be polite, obviously very shy at being at her first very large and very elegant ball. She wore a dress of the palest sea-foam. It was a smooth, silk, flaring out only slightly at the hips to end at her feet. Her small, pale ivory slippers showed only slightly. Her dress fully covered her bosom and it continued all the way up to fully cover her neck. Above her chest however you could see through as it was only white lace and the sleeves were also of the same white lace, revealing her pale skin underneath. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a semi-high pony tail that spilled her pale blue-green lochs in many small ringlets.

Alexiel continued on into the throng of people, Gabriella following silently behind her. Kirie remained at the ballroom's entrance to greet the rest of her guests.

* * *

In the final minutes before 8 P.M. when the ball was to truly begin, the one guest she had been waiting for all evening finally arrived.

So far, the Lords Raphael, Michael, and Uriel had arrived along with their respective wives, just a few of her more honored guests of the evening. But he,** he **was the reason this ball was even thrown in the first place—and there he was.

'You'd think he not only had to outdo all the men but all the women too,' Kirie thought angrily, her narrowed eyes the only indication of her annoyance and hate (Ironically, up until the late 18th century, it was the men who often dressed more flamboyantly than the women. Their wardrobes were filled with laces and bows, and high-heeled shoes with shiny buckles).

"His Grace, Duke Rociel, and his wife, Duchess Belial," one of the young men of his entourage said proudly, bowing deeply and staying in that position along with three other companions that appeared of his same rank. All four remained bowed as Lord Rociel took his time upon entering.

He wore a lace shirt as white as a snow dove, the ruffles abundantly spilling out of his fitted velvet vest of navy blue. Over this he wore a long navy blue brocade jacket, a raised design of foliage in gold and silver threads over top of it, the jacket stopping just above his knees, flaring out into a full skirt from his waist.

The jacket's sleeves had wide cuffs and any underclothes visible were embroidered with the same foliage design. He had a silver cravat about his neck, bringing greater attention to his ruffles. His pants were of bright silver color and his breeches were coal black and almost impossibly shiny, coming just above his knees. Upon his feet he wore black high-heeled shoes, also extremely glossy, with diamond buckles.

'Of course he'd _never_ wear a wig,' Kirie thought, unconsciously still glaring at Lord Rociel with eyes narrowed. He of course did not wear a wig, his hair long and abundant. He loosely tied back his glossy silver-blue hair with a pale silver ribbon, long ringlets falling against his face and down his shoulders.

The women eyed him with almost a hunger in his eyes, and the words 'breathtaking' and 'beautiful' escaped many of their rouged lips in whispery sighs.

He knew all around he ballroom appreciated his beauty and he took his time turning his head slowly and smiling softly at all in the room. His sister's back was to him and he frowned momentarily, but soon his features lit up against as he settled his gaze upon Kirie.

"M'lady," he took the liberty of bowing deeply and bringing her own white gloved hand to his lips with his own glove of the deepest black. She shook with rage, her face quickly becoming flushed.

"Never address me so intimately ever again Lord Rociel," she spat at him in a low whisper only he could hear, snatching her hand away angrily. He raised one silver-blue eyebrow and smiled charmingly upon her, saying nothing, instead taking the chance to rise slowly.

Quietly to his left, her arm linked through his, stood his new wife Lady Belial. Her short, fiery red hair spilled against her pale cheeks in spiraled curls. She pulled back her teeth from her lips rather than smiled, her grin of poison directed at Kirie, her nose crinkling as if she smelled something horrible. She said nothing, only giving her that demure smile, her dark blue eyes bright with malice. Kirie gave her an almost animal-like smile in return her own eyes reflecting similar feelings.

Kirie in her anger could not help but notice the lady's dress as any woman would. She wore a long white gown, it only flaring out somewhat at her hips. At the edge of her skirt were embroidered flowers of pale silver, her petticoats a matching shade. The dress cut square across her small breasts, her creamy shoulders revealed, puffed white sleeves off her shoulders. She wore pale blue gloves just past the elbows and on her feet she wore matching pale blue slippers.

On her left hand she sported a large blue diamond, matching earrings on her earlobes and matching necklace spilling across her chest. She smiled viciously at Kirie, having seen her eyeing her ring, their eyes locked in a gaze of pure dislike as both looked up. Lord Rociel smiled almost pityingly at them both and moved his wife along into the swarm of people.

'Oh, to wipe the smirks off both their faces; I cannot wait,' Kirie thought to herself in grim satisfaction.

* * *

**Petticoats: **A woman's slip or underskirt that is often full and trimmed with ruffles or lace.

**Brocade: **A heavy fabric interwoven with a rich, raised design with gold and silver threads, or ornamented with raised flowers, foliage, etc.

**Cravat: **Neckcloth or neckerchief, wrapped about the neck with colored ribbon used to tie the ends in place.

* * *

Ok that's chapter 2! Please REVIEW so I can have some motivation if you like it or even if you don't, review so I can learn from my mistakes. Next chapter is when the real festivities begin! Sorry for the lack of action so far, but mysteries develop slowly remember!

Angel of Mirth


	3. Let The Games Begin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Angel Sanctuary but I do own this plot and storyline.

**A/N: **I'd sincerely like to thank the following reviewers!

**Kitty and Katy!:** Thank you so much for the encouragement! You were my first review! I was so afraid no one would read this! You're a true inspiration.

**Omega!: **Thank you for the compliment smiles. I've heard of Kaori Yuki's Count Cain series but I have not yet read it. Feel free to fill me in, perhaps it'll give me another story idea (but to be honest folks, I have countless on the back burner, especially for Angel Sanctuary).

**DarkSamurai!: **Thanks for the cool idea! I decided to make it so just cause of you. Thank you profusely for the compliment. I'll be sure to finish this.

OK on with the story!

* * *

**Main Characters:** Alexiel, Kirie, Katan, Rociel, maybe Belial, Lucifer.

Various other characters from Angel Sanctuary will be involved to add to the plot.

* * *

The Last Supper

**Chapter 3: Let the ****Game****s Begin**

_"Whatever our creed, we feel that no good deed can by any possibility go unrewarded, no evil deed unpunished."_

* * *

The evening was indeed a grand affair. After Lord Rociel's entrance with his wife, the festivities were "allowed" to begin. Each person had adorned a mask after they had entered the ball (never beforehand at Lady Kirie's parties, she had to be sure of who they were and who to throw out). The large meal was to be served after everyone had properly emptied their stomachs with dance.

Lady Alexiel had immediately been asked to dance by several young men and the young Gabrielle had almost felt lost without her constant companion. She was much more timid and less well known than Lady Alexiel. Alexiel had taken in the quiet young girl after she'd been let go by her previous employer and had been pitifully weeping on a shop keeper's doorstep. Alexiel had felt sorry for the young girl who turned out to be an orphan.

Alexiel, the widow of a much older man she had been arranged to marry, was alone and rich. It was the perfect solution for them both. Alexiel had decided to take in and raise the young girl into womanhood as her own little sister as of sorts, teaching her the proper airs of a lady without compromising your mind or compassion.

Just as Lady Gabriella had panicked and wondered if she should go and fetch herself some drink till Alexiel's dancing was over, a young man stepped forward, a charming smile upon his face. He was the picture perfect example of "tall, dark and handsome." His face was completely masked with the half smiling, have downcast mask typical in drama performances, but in his case it was black instead of white. Only his olive-green eyes could be seen through the mask and Gabrielle almost gaped before finally stirring out of her reverie as he repeated his question.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance m'lady. Please grace my thoughts with your name?" he asked, bowing deeply. Gabrielle heard him the second time and quickly garbled out a response. "Gabrielle, I mean, Lady Gabriella. I am also pleased to make your acquaintance," she stammered, her pale face becoming pink as she blushed and curtsied deeply. She was grateful her feathered swan mask hid most of her nose and cheeks.

His eyes seemed to be hiding a smile, and Gabrielle thought in horror that he would turn away from her, a silly child. Instead, he bowed again and held out one beautiful slender hand, adorned with a square, dark-blue ring, to her. "Shall we dance?"

Gabrielle nodded almost numbly and took his hand. As she did he immediately brought her close to him and spun away into the crowd to join in the waltz.

* * *

She could feel her pulse beating in her ears and her heart ramming against her chest. 'Oh, I'll either die or faint in this beautiful stranger's arms and embarrass myself and Lady Alexiel,' she thought in her panic. As they moved he leaned close to whisper into her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine, "Are you here with anyone m'lady?"

"N-no, I mean, y-yes I am. Not with _with _someone you know, such as a husband or beau, I am much too young for that," she said laughing nervously, "but I'm here with my adoptive older sister, Lady Alexiel." His eyes seemed to light up at the name but the fire was soon smothered, Gabrielle missing the sudden change in his eyes. "Ah," was all he said simply.

"Is this your first ball?" he asked again, his eyes holding again that same amused light. "Why, yes, I'm only 17," Gabrielle replied simply, her eyes widening a bit. "Can you tell?" she asked, smiling with a laugh at herself. "Maybe," was all he said and both laughed.

* * *

_Lady Kirie and Lady Alexiel strolled arm in arm down the sun dappled street, Lady Kirie gazing up at her dear friend adoringly and wishing for her striking looks once again._

_Alexiel was able to wear many fashions and still remain very much respected in her circle. She was daring and bold and when she'd first officially been deemed an aristocrat many had whispered about her, but now she was an acknowledged beauty many admired and envied her as was the way of women of the age. _

_She wore a slim, bright yellow dress, the waist low and just above her hips. It flowed out slightly that only accentuated the natural curve of her hips, her stays also adding to her shape though it made it more difficult for her to move. She had little bright yellow heels that clitter-clattered as she almost skipped along in her happiness on their way to shop that morning. She turned to Kirie and smiled, her dark eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed from the day's heat. Little wisps of baby curls framed her face as she wore a leaf-green, silk fillet about her head to hold back any stray curls. Her hair was pulled back into two low braided-pigtails, pinned up again to form two loops._

_Kirie knew she had to work a little more for her beauty as she didn't like the "natural look" Alexiel favored. Today however she wore no powdered make-up or blush and her lips were their natural pink. She had decided to wear her long golden hair in a low, braided ponytail. The ribbon to tie her hair was a deep blue to match her dress that was much like Alexiel's except her torso was adorned with a bright blue sash. Both women wore shallow, flat-crowned, and wide-brimmed hats to protect against the sun that matched their dresses accordingly._

_The two young women looked like the young slips of girls they had been as they walked. As they grew closer to their destination, Alexiel suddenly hesitated in her step, eyeing something—or rather someone. "Why it's my brother's old servant Katan, what could he be doing walking around when he should be working at my brother's home?"_

_Indeed Katan was rapidly headed their way, head bowed and hands deeply stuffed into his pockets. He had been a close associate of Lord Rociel, his doorman and adviser. He many times performed "favors" for his Lord, and Alexiel had also been wary of him._

_When he was only ten yards away and was in danger of barreling upon then Alexiel cleared her throat to get his attention. Katan's head finally snapped up to gaze at the two young women. He immediately looked down again and made to walk past them but Alexiel placed one hand upon his arm. She had no idea why she was so curious as to what may be bothering the man that had most likely assisted her brother in all his plots against her, but she was._

_"Yes Lady Alexiel?" He said finally stopping in his tracks. Kirie gazed at him appreciatively. She'd also thought her former servant who had left with Rociel in the divorce to be an attractive young man. _

_His eyes were a blue-violet and gray, the best color combination she could place with his eyes, which were both uncommon and beautiful. His hair was so blond it looked to be white and he was of a tall build. If only he hadn't been born of the servant class she believed he would have been very sought after by the aristocratic women of the day and a lord himself._

_Alexiel faltered momentarily, and looked to Kirie to take the reigns. "Hello Katan, you seem to be in a hurry. Is something the matter between my former husband and yourself?" Katan looked at both women suspiciously then his guard dropped and gave way to an expression of weariness._

_"Lord Rociel let me go today," he said quietly. Both women's eyes widened in shock that they both tried to conceal and failed horribly. "Yes I know, I said something I guess out of bounds. I thought we were not just worker and employee but friends but I seemed to have over-estimated my...luck," he replied grimly, his countenance frowning in remembrance._

_Kirie thought quickly then suddenly came to a decision, a brilliant smile alighting her features. "You can come and work for me Katan." "Work for you Lady Kirie? Would that be best?" Kirie raised one eyebrow and answered with a question, "You tell me. We've known one another as long as you were employed to I and Rociel during our marriage and you know I have no ill will towards you. Will you accept my offer or go and drink away your troubles in some bar and live on the streets?"_

_Katan thought about this then finally conceded. "Fine, when shall I begin?" Kirie smiled. "Right now. You can help Alexiel and I shop today." And with that he blinked then followed to two smiling women down the street._

* * *

This was how Katan had found himself to be at Lady Kirie's ball. He was providing refreshments to the guest but was dressed very well himself. His slacks were a deep navy blue, and he wore black boots similar to Lord Rociel's. His shoes were low-heeled and his buckles were simple bright silver. Instead of a frilly lace shirt, he wore a simple white undershirt with a matching navy-blue waistcoat over top with shiny gold buttons upon it. He had on a simple long dark gray coat over top of his ensemble. His hair was short which differed from the typical style of the day, but then again he was no aristocrat.

He let his eyes scan the room from his vantage point. As his eyes landed upon the "honorable" Lord Rociel they almost automatically narrowed.

'Ah, so he made it,' he thought smirking. His eyes next landed upon the young woman Lady Alexiel had brought with her. 'What a pretty little thing she is,' he thought appreciating her beauty for a moment. He was not sure who the masked man was dancing with her but he thought he recognized him. He almost stiffened at the thought of the girl he didn't even know dancing with another man but he could tell from their movements the older man thought of her as a young sister he'd taken out onto a dance floor and she gazed at him in fear and adoration and he guessed this may be her first ball.

'Interesting indeed,' and with that final thought he moved out into the throngs of people once more as the waltz ended.

* * *

Lady Alexiel curtsied away from another young suitor and found her thoughts wandering towards where Gabrielle might be. As she turned away, she saw that the young girl was talking with a dark-clothed lord animatedly. She smiled, glad that Gabrielle had found a dancer partner after all. Checking that her half-mask of a half full moon was on her face, she made her way towards the pair.

Just as she reached them, the tall lord had already moved away into the crowd to grab a drink. "Gabriella, you must introduce me to this new friend of yours," Alexiel said, smiling at the young girl.

"Oh! Lady Alexiel! There you are," she said, turning to her with a smile upon her face. She blushed. "Oh I never did ask his name..." she trailed off turning to the space her dance partner had once been at, once more embarrassed. "You didn't get his name?" Alexiel asked, raising one dark eyebrow. She blushed deeper. "I, well no, I never thought of it. I was going to let him introduce himself to me. I thought that would be too forward--"she began but Alexiel interrupted her gently.

"Oh Gabriella, it's alright, a little mystery never hurt," she said smiling kindly at her and cupped her chin in one soft hand. "Are you enjoying yourself?" "Oh yes!" Gabrielle replied enthusiastically. "Good, now go be a dear and fetch a drink for yourself while I go speak to Lady Kirie a moment, alright?" Gabrielle smiled and nodded, almost skipping away happily. Alexiel gazed at the fleeting back of her fondly before turning in the opposite direction to locate Kirie.

* * *

Kirie spotted Alexiel coming towards her first, and politely excused herself from the company of the dull old women. "Thank goodness you rescued me from a fate worse than death," Kirie said dramatically, feigning exhaustion.

Alexiel grinned at her. "It's only the female mosquitoes that make one itch." Kirie grimaced, "But it's the human men that always make us ultimately miserable." Alexiel chuckled and slipped her arm through Kirie's.

"That reminds me of one man in particular. I'm sure you know who I am speaking of," Alexiel said, giving her a sideways glance.

"Of course, and I said I'd tell you my plan tonight. Well I really just want to expose that conniving witch Lady Belial to her "faithful" husband's ways," Kirie replied, comfortably strolling a few paces with Alexiel arm-in-arm.

"I cannot snag Rociel and put him in a compromising position and you cannot because it's well known you and your sibling don't get along, so that leaves one person..." Alexiel's eyes widened.

"I will not!" she exclaimed immediately. "Lower your voice," Kirie hissed, as a few of the older women eyed them with a frown.

"Fine, but you can't be implying what I think you are. She is one of my few friends left that have not hated me because of my brother! She is young and inexperienced, and has no idea of the capabilities of my brother. I will not make her the sacrificial lamb," she said, her tone seemingly indicating she would not be swayed.

"So you haven't told her _anything _of your twin and my ex-husband's sly ways?" Kirie asked incredulous. "Of course not," Alexiel snapped, "I wasn't going to make her dislike anyone only because I did or place her in the middle of anything."

"Well, all the better, she can see for herself how devious he is after he tries to make face with her and he is confronted by his wife. She _at least_ knows that infidelity is wrong, right?" Kirie persisted. "Yes, yes," Alexiel said waving one hand, "thanks to the church. But still," she bit her lip, at a stalemate within herself.

"Alexiel think of the possibilities and the gains! This will tarnish Lord Rociel's image of a man who could do no wrong and cause a scene embarrassing himself and his wife. He will not seem so _honorable_ and graceful after this night. Women will be wary of him, even the wives of his associates will look down the noses upon him; we can save countless women from his grasp by just one tiny little sacrifice. This will also ruin the marriage of that wench Belial. We'll be killing two birds with one stone! We'll all have our revenge!" Kirie finished almost breathless.

Alexiel sighed, turning her gaze upon Kirie. "Fine. Tell me what must be done."

Kirie smiled brilliantly and led Alexiel away to the dining area which was being prepared for the banquet and was absent of guests. "I knew you'd see reason."

* * *

**Stays: **A strip of bone, plastic, or metal, used to stiffen a garment or part, such as a corset or shirt collar, worn to support and shape the waistline, hips, and breasts.

**Fillet: **A narrow strip of ribbon or similar material, often worn as a headband.

* * *

Who was that young man dancing with Gabrielle? Why did his eyes light up at the mention of Lady Alexiel's name? How was that? Was that good? Review and let me know! I'll add another chapter as soon as I can and thanks again!

Angel of Mirth


	4. The Sacrificial Lamb

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Angel Sanctuary but I do own this plot and storyline.

**A/N:** I'm thinking you all will enjoy this chapter thoroughly.

**Main Characters:** Alexiel, Kirie, Katan, Rociel, maybe Belial, Lucifer.

Various other characters from Angel Sanctuary will be involved to add to the plot.

* * *

The Last Supper

**Chapter 4: The Sacrificial Lamb**

_"To ease another's heartache is to forget one's own."_

* * *

Alexiel felt as if every limb attached to her was weighed down with guilt. After Kirie had explained to Alexiel what exactly had to be done, she'd nodded but still seemed a bit skeptical.

"How do we know Rociel will even be attracted to her? Many pretty women approach him all the time, how will Gabrielle be able to goad him enough into kissing her? _Undressing_ her?"

Kirie waved off Alexiel's fears calmly. "Oh I know my husband, always happy to feast upon fresh meat. He easily traded me for a whore of a woman who I might add is not _nearly_ as pretty as I am" she said, tossing her head, "and I'm sure he's fooled around at least causally with many_ many_ young ladies of this court but never to the point of sleeping with them as Belial had somehow convinced him to do," she added, almost growling, "but remember, our one girl has something those others did not: an attachment to you. Rociel's face will turn_ positively_ green with envy," she finished with a flourish.

"You speak truth," Alexiel replied, sighing deeply, defeated.

* * *

Gabriella spun in almost a full circle, her eyes scanning the room for Alexiel. 'Where could she be?' she blinked, and just as she returned to facing forward again, she was confronted with a tray of dainty little cakes.

"Care for a taste Miss?" Gabrielle locked eyes with the voice and was seemingly lost in his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, 'He's even more beautiful than the last stranger.' Gabrielle felt her heart rate speeding up once more as she quietly assessed him.

'His eyes...are like...are like two amethysts with the moonlight upon them,' she thought dreamily. She blinked and turned her gaze downward, timidly peeking up at him through her lashes.

* * *

Katan paused, finally having gotten closer to the young miss to see her more clearly. 'Her eyes speak volumes, so beautiful, if I'm not careful I'll drown in her gaze. What is she looking at so adoringly? Me?'

He blinked rapidly, as she dropped her gaze and peered up at him prettily through her lashes. He yet again let his mind travel on how innocent yet beautiful she was.

"Uh, Miss, would you like a cake? If not, I am sorry to have disturbed you," Katan said, breaking the silence.

"Oh! No! I'd love to try one!" Gabrielle's face was now a deep red and she hesitantly took one. He smiled at her and bowed away, quickly running before a feeling he could not name overpowered him.

* * *

"Oh but I've scared him away, what is wrong with me? I always say the wrong things," she said softly to herself. "I cannot be left alone, Lady Alexiel," she moaned dismally, "come find me and fast."

At that precise thought Alexiel came to tap her upon her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned to Alexiel, a smile immediately coming to her lips. "M'lady," Gabrielle breathed out happily, restraining herself from fiercely hugging the woman. She did not realize how much she missed seeing her this evening despite all the fun.

"Are you all refreshed?" Alexiel asked with a smile, masking her face well. 'Oh, you'll need all the rations you can get for this mission.'

Gabrielle nodded and Alexiel almost groaned aloud at tainting the poor dear with her request, but in a way this would guarantee Rociel from ever taking Gabrielle away from her.

"Come, I'd like to introduce you to someone," Alexiel said, slipping her arm companionable through Gabrielle's. "Oh?" was her simple reply as Alexiel led her to where it had been arranged Katan would corner Rociel.

* * *

Katan had been well informed of Lady Alexiel's and Lady Kirie's plan to ruin the seemingly spotless image of his former master. He smirked to himself as he carefully made his way across the room to Lord Rociel.

Of course, Lady Belial was there by his side as always. Rociel tried to hide his boredom as he listened to the babble of some old aristocrat, nodding appropriately when needed, but Katan knew his former employer well. He was looking to be rescued and he would be that man.

Lady Belial was busy gazing upon her husband adoringly as he listened; only sparing the older gentlemen with the appropriate polite little smile. She had no chance at all as Katan "tripped" and spilled the contents of his final glass of red wine that had been strategically placed upon on his tray.

Lady Belial screeched in horror and turned a gaze of blue fire upon Katan. "You idiot! You are so clumsy! I will have you fired!" Her face was a dark crimson in her fury underneath her bumble bee's mask of simple stripped yellow and black. Her eyes held such hate Katan almost stepped backwards in bewilderment.

Rociel brought his eyes away from the older gentleman. "Why if it isn't you Katan! What a pleasant surprise. Why you know better than this. Calm yourself wife. This is Katan my former employee," Rociel said calmly, ignoring Belial's wails, and visibly relieved at finally having some excuse to discontinue his one-sided conversation with the old bag of bones.

"Why _no wonder_ you let him go! He's so incompetent!" she continued to screech and a few heads turned to watch the scene. Rociel fixed his wife with a chilling stare. "I said _calm yourself_ wife. You know better than to speak in such a manner. Tis not ladylike," he said his eyes narrowing slightly.

Belial immediately ceased her outburst and the couples turned back to their conversations, disappointed the drama had apparently ended. She paled visibly as she stammered out, "S-sorry my love, but my dress it is ruined. What ever will I do? Must we go?"

On cue Lady Kirie herself emerged. "Oh, you _poor dear_! As hostess I will _personally_ see that this is remedied!" She feigned anger at Katan. "Katan! I am surprised at you! Leave us and go tell the maids to prepare hot washcloths to clean Lady Belial and a fresh gown!"

He nodded, mocking shame, as he lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry Lady Kirie. I will do your bidding right away." As he turned and strolled away, Kirie brought her attention to Rociel. "I'll take care of your wife for you Lord Rociel, do not worry," she said almost too sweetly. Before Belial could protest as she rapidly recovered from her shock at these sudden turn of events, she whisked her away and continued to babble and prevent her from getting a word in.

Lord Rociel hid his smirk and only thought amusedly how it was ironic and how it was not, that Katan was now working for his ex-wife.

* * *

"Hello dear, sweet brother," Alexiel purred out amiably, careful to mask any sarcasm or malice in her tone. Rociel turned and his face immediately lit up at the sight of who was before him.

"Oh! Sister it is a delight to see you," he gushed, embracing her before she could protest and kissing her cheek. "I'm _so happy _you found time this evening to come see me. I see you're always _just swamped_ with suitors. Oh, when will you get married my dear dear sister?" Alexiel bit back a retort and merely smiled faintly.

The older gentleman took this as a cue they were done conversing for this night at least, and bowed away, saying he'd speak to Lord Rociel some other time and complimented Lady Alexiel on her beauty and kissed her hand briefly as he walked away.

"Always time for you my dear brother. Without you, where _would_ I be? Marriage is a topic for another time. I was hoping to finally introduce you to my friend here--Lady Gabriella."

Rociel's eyebrow's raised in response almost instantly, an "Oh?" escaping his lips as he finally noticed the presence of Gabriella. He carefully masked any anger he had at Alexiel _daring_ to bring someone who might as well be considered a new sister and _sibling_ to _his _Alexiel.

'Oh _interesting_. Try and replace me my sweet twin, will you? We'll see about this.'

"Oh, you look positively _lovely_. Your hair, your eyes, your complexion, everything about you is just so _striking_," he gushed once more, going to one knee and raising young Gabrielle's small hand to his lips. He let go of her hand, carefully caressing her knuckles as he released her. He had trained a heated gaze upon her all the while throughout his motions.

Gabrielle felt a blush stain her cheeks. 'So many interesting young men tonight, and all interested in me, oh what will I do.' She seemed powerless to break her gaze from Rociel's as she took in his beautifully feminine lashes and hair, and well chiseled aristocratic cheek bones and features.

Alexiel hid back a sound of disgust as she felt herself physically sick. 'He sure knows how to lie it on thick (No pun intended!). How can I leave her with this monster? I just know he's seething with jealously at the thought of me bringing _anyone_ new close to me and to him inevitably between him and I. Grr, he is so blind to our damaged sibling relationship!

However, Kirie seemed to be one step ahead of me; she could tell he'd try to seduce Gabriella so she would be so embarrassed at her own behavior she would eventually ask to be let go or would never open up to me again. Luckily, he'll be stopped before he can even do that much damage,' Alexiel thought sagely.

Rociel fought hard to prevent a smirk from arising to his lips. Instead the perfect actor let a charming smile slowly form upon his lips. Just as he tried to figure out how he'd get Alexiel away from he and this Gabriella, she gave him the perfect opportunity.

"I must go and help Kirie with the preparations of the dinner. Rociel, be the sweetheart you are and watch over Gabriella for me while I am away?"

Rociel almost grinned in triumph but instead only smiled charmingly once again. "But of course dear sister, she could be in no better hands."

Alexiel hid her grimace well, and moved off towards the dining area before she had to witness anymore of her own treachery. Her eyes filled with sadness as she really hoped all this was not for naught.

* * *

Lady Gabriella blinked in confusion. 'Oh, have I embarrassed myself so thoroughly tonight she does not believe me any suitable help in the preparations? Have I upset Lady Kirie?,' she thought in a perfect panic now.

Lord Rociel could see the girl's confusion clearly as she was so readable through her large cerulean-blue eyes.

He held one arm out to Gabrielle. "Come my young companion, let us take a stroll."

Gabriella looked at Lord Rociel, shaken out of her thoughts abruptly. She smiled shyly at her knew acquaintance.

"But of course; I'd be delighted to."

Lord Rociel smiled and as she place one small hand upon his arm, he let a predatory grin grace his lips, unseen to Gabrielle. 'Yes, in no better hands dear sister, in no better hands.'

* * *

This is one of my favorite chapters and really sets the platform for later events. The excitement _truly _begins next chapter! Enjoy and REVIEW!

Angel of Mirth


	5. Moon Fever

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the characters from Angel Sanctuary nor the anime itself, but I do own this plot and storyline!

**A/N:** I'm really having fun writing this story! I have so much creativity flowing through my head on what I want to happen, but I must be careful not to put too much into each chapter and make it insanely long with a lot of information, too much information, for the reader to take in all at once and try and remember for the next chapter. takes a breath However, I'd really like to thank the following reviewers!

**Omnipotent Pyro!: **Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad I am! It really is always really gratifying to have a signed review from a fellow writer! Thank you for not only reviewing **once**, but **twice**! Your guesses really make me smile and help give me an idea of exactly what I'd like to have happen without giving too much away. Thank you for your blessings.

**Antoinette Veronica:! **Thank you first and foremost for the review! Welcome to the little madhous. Another fellow writer! I have not read **all **20 mangas as of yet so I do not currently have a definate opinion about how I feel about Uriel. Hmm, is the masked man Uriel? Maybe he does have the traits of a good detective...or perhaps a killer? Who knows! We'll see!

Thank you, all of those who have reviewed so far, truly, you spoil me you really do but it does feel really great.

* * *

**Main Characters:** Alexiel, Kirie, Katan, Rociel, maybe Belial, Lucifer, Uriel?

Various other characters from Angel Sanctuary will be involved to add to the plot.

Oh, and I forgot to mention:

' ' are thoughts

Italics are Past events or stressed words

Bold words are stressed words

* * *

The Last Supper

**Chapter 5: Moon Fever**

"_Tell me something, my friend. You ever dance with the devil by the pale moonlight?"_

* * *

Alexiel entered the dining area alone, her brow slightly furrowed in thought. She blinked, shaking her head out of her thoughts and finally raising her gaze to look about her.

The dining area was vast and marvelously decorated for the evening. The October chill rapidly rolling into November frost filled the air already, and the hall was decorated accordingly for the season. Along the long and vast walls to Alexiel's left and right, were rich gold and scarlet tapestries, some with the images of blushing maidens with kneeling knights at their feet, the placing down of arms by two kings--a symbol of peace and brotherhood finally reached among neighbors--and other various images of flowers and vines.

All the tapestries that Kirie seemed to own, except for a few special tapestries past down for generations, stored for special family occasions, were hung. Long dipping silk cloths draped down from the ceiling in shallow upside-down arches, the colors chosen were rich golds, brown earth tones, crimsons, and royal blues and violets. Lying within the low slopes hung flora of yellow and Spanish jasmine, white violets, red and yellow zinnias, and lemon geranium.

Since evening had come to fall upon all living things and otherwise, the tall and elegant French windows had been closed tightly, but the velvety dark-burgundy curtains were bound back with thick gold rope to let in the bright moonshine and starlight. Upon the walls further light was provided with various spice-scented candles and two massive crystal chandeliers suspended from the ceiling to reflect a rainbow of colorful light.

Alexiel stood in awe at the décor. A sunny smile suddenly lit up her previously dreary features. "Beautiful...," she murmured almost dazedly to herself, closing her eyes and basking in the warmth of twin black-jade fireplaces and sweet candlelight. Suddenly she felt that nothing could go wrong, nothing at all.

* * *

The thought never crossed Lord Rociel's mind of how Alexiel would be going to help his ex-wife with the dinner preparations when she was seemingly busy helping his wife Belial, but he obviously had other things of bigger concern on his mind.

If there was one sin Rociel never failed to repeat it was the sin of lust. However, it seemed tonight the sparks of desire were not to be between the young Lady Gabriella and Lord Rociel. He led the young maiden into the elegant, dark wood halls of his old home and mansion.

"Allow me to give you a brief tour until Alexiel returns. I once lived here you know..." he began, carefully trailing off. Gabriella looked up at him with curious bright, blue eyes, a curiosity she quickly tried to conceal. 'It's never proper for a lady to seem too eager or excited about anything,' she reprimanded herself, blinking into a poor version of an expressionless mask.

Rociel inwardly smiled smugly again, seeing he'd caught the young girl's interest. "Yes...Lady Kirie was once my wife." "Oh really now," Gabriella said walking slowly with him arm and arm down the long hallway of the guest quarters. They had long since walked up one side of the elegant double-sided staircase, a lounging area and balcony at the top; to the left and right long hallways of guest bedrooms.

She stopped there, biting back an inquiry on what had brought about the breakup of the marriage. Rociel, however, knew the "curiosity of women", and their need to know all, _every time_, 'Why look at Pandora', he mused to himself, silently chuckling.

"Yes...there was an unfortunate...build up of differences until we both agreed we would be better off living separate but in undamaged affections," he said stopping suddenly and turning to face her. They had stopped just outside the thick, mahogany doorway of one of the guest bedrooms. Rociel slipped his arm from Gabrielle's, bringing the slim fingers of both hands gently down her forearms. Gabrielle looked up at him in wonderment, an involuntary shiver coursing down her spine and throughout her body like white lightning.

Gabrielle felt more astonishment than any sexual passion from the gentle caress. In her shock Rociel had already moved one pale hand to cup her cheek and slowly downward to cup her chin. Rociel let his eyes drift into a well-mastered half-lidded look, portraying a well practiced image of cloudy desire.

"Lord...Rociel?" Gabrielle questioned her first thoughts of him being a married man, what Lady Alexiel would think if she ended up with any scandal with her beloved brother and inevidably ruined his marriage, and why in heavens name had she walked into a hall only lit with moonlight and the soft glow of candles, alone with a man she'd just met about an hour ago?

"Sssh..." he murmured, bringing a finger up to her lips. "Don't speak; just feel. I will guide you. You're beautiful...you know that, don't you?" he asked softly as he leaned toward her to cover her lips with his own.

* * *

Lady Kirie had "sincerely" apologized to Lady Belial for the transgression against her, and had saw to it that she received a new gown; a _pink _gown that clashed horrible with her red hair. Belial had frowned upon the gown when she realized this, unconsciously reaching up to touch her tresses.

Kirie had somehow managed to keep her smile sweet instead of smug and had lavished her with more apologies, saying unfortunately, it was the only gown she had that would be appropriate for an evening such as this as the rest were out to be carefully washed elsewhere. The serving women had exchanged knowing smiles as they knew of their beloved Mistress's unfortunate discovery. The had always disliked the apparent arrogance and sly manner of their former lord and were eager to help in his demise in any way possible.

* * *

"_Do you think you might have to go Lady Belial? It would be of no offense to me nor my guests as I will properly inform everyone you had to leave for "dire reasons," but not to worry; all is well with you. That dress **really** does clash **horribly **with your red-hair; it simply **will not** do. I cannot believe I would be so poorly prepared on such a night as this. Once again, my sincere apologies and I will pay for any new gown you may need to purchase," Kirie had babbled, a very sorry and distressed expression painted upon her face._

_Lord Belial had remained silent for a few minutes, seemingly considering. She silently growled and her cheeks flushed faintly in fury as she thought, 'That's what I had wanted to do in the first place! RETURN HOME! Imbeciles! I cannot stand the presence of this fork- tongued snake. Perhaps she does mean well, but...' _

_"My sincerest apologies Lady Kirie, but I believe I will have to be returning home this evening before the dinner banquet. I must first locate my husband, however..." she frowned more to herself, glaring at the maids around her pointedly to cease their ministrations. They merely smiled and exited the room as silently as they'd come._

"_Ah, let me assist! Let us find Lord Rociel together," Kirie said calmly, hiding her elation._

* * *

Katan had long ago left the ladies and the maids to return to the main ballroom of the party. 'Hm, the dancing is over, the dinner is soon to come, no need for me to return to serving boy duty. What to do now...Ah I should find Lady Alexiel. Perhaps she needs my council,' he thought to himself and continued through the crowd of people in his search.

* * *

Alexiel opened her eyes slowly, blinking away a momentary blindness. She sighed, a soft smile upon her luxuriant lips. 'I feel so much better now...Oh how I love this season. What to do now? I think Kirie should be done showing Belial that ugly dress and if my intuition is right they should be "searching" for Gabrielle...and Rociel,' her face automatically contorting into a scowl at the thought of her brother. "Better hurry, can't let that vampire drink too much of her virgin blood," she whispered to herself, picking up her skirts and hurriedly exiting the dining hall to leave the servants who were fully capable of setting up the dinner without Lady Kirie and Lady Alexiel.

Katan let out a cry as he bumped into the womanly figure of Lady Alexiel. "M'lady!" Katan exclaimed softly. "Katan!" Alexiel cried out in momentary surprise. "Come, we must go rescue a damsel in distress," she ordered, quickly recovering herself.

"What do you mean?" he asked, as he had only been informed that they'd find "some girl" to bring Rociel's downfall; he had never been told who it would be, but then again they hadn't decided at that point either.

"You'll see!" she said, her skirts in her hands once again and her heels once more clattering against the polished floors.

He followed her without another word.

* * *

Her eyes widened and she froze in place, her lips slightly parted as she let out a small gasp, realizing what he intended to do.

However, the heavy door behind Gabrielle suddenly swung open, knocking the young girl forward and into Lord Rociel. Her lips and nose bumped Rociel painfully and each let out a soft cry of both surprise and pain even though their lips had met, although painfully.

The person that had swung open the door Gabrielle couldn't see but she would have recognized if she had turned around to see him. Gabrielle slowly untangled herself from the lord, her face a deep crimson. She tried to stumble out an apology, both hands now upon her face as she tried to rub away her pain. Rociel hid a look of disgust and cursed whoever the stranger was that had opened that door at such an opportune moment.

As he rubbed his own nose and lips he tried to pry open his eyes enough to look at who the stranger might have been. His slight dizziness and blurred vision from involuntary tearing of his eyes, distorted the image of the culprit. All that could be seen was a dark shape by the grimacing lord. He softly growled as he saw the phantom look at the scene before them, mumbling their own apologies and exiting the hallway in haste.

* * *

Since just about all the servants, now very loyal to their beloved Lady Kirie and her beautiful friend, had calmly gone about their cleaning duties, each noting Lord Rociel's movements, it was easy to gain directions from them. Kirie amiably greeted a few of her staff and they politely told her where the lord had last seen. When the last servant had informed Lady Kirie and who they recognized as Lady Belial that he'd last been spotted with a young maiden with blue-green tresses and large blue eyes heading towards the hall of the guests quarters, she'd bid them all a farewell and quickly led a now sullen and silently fuming Lady Belial behind her.

Lady Kirie carefully picked up her skirts to minimize the rustling of them and hoped to silently emerge upon the unsuspecting couple. She grabbed Lady Belial's hand and scurried onward with her faster, adrenaline pumping through her system. As she emerged around the corner of the sitting area to the guest bedroom hallway, only one gasp was heard as the two witnessed the scene upon them.

* * *

Gabriella looked to have been bumped into Lord Rociel from the opening of one of the guest bedroom doors. The shadows of the night hid most of the individual's features as he or she emerged from the room. Gabrielle's lips touched Rociel's but she kept accidentally falling forward, turning the kiss bruising. For a few moments she was in Rociel's arms but confusedly gathered herself up out of his embrace.

She looked to be stuttering out an apology and Kirie could only imagine how red her face must be. She tried to soothe her own pain and Kirie seemed to be the only one to catch Rociel's scowl of more than just pain and silent curse as he rubbed his own face soothingly; Lady Belial's eyes had been trained on Gabrielle like a hawk. Before Kirie could react Lady Belial became a red blur as she surged forward towards Gabrielle with obvious intent of bringing her only suffering. Kirie's own eyes darted to the quickly apologizing person of the shadows, as they turned and headed toward the two women, now one, with his head slightly bowed.

Kirie curiously tried to catch any sign that she might recognize the individual but she did not and soon her attention snapped back to the two women and the one lord.

Lady Belial let out a piercing screech. "You _hussy_! You _tramp_! _How dare you_ throw yourself into my husband's arms! He is a married man! _Look_! _Look_ at this ring you...you loose woman!" she screamed, now in hysterics, shoving her wedding ring into the bewildered young girl's face.

Gabriel's face was as pale as the moonlight seeping in through the large window behind her, tears quickly springing to the former maid's expressive eyes. Her small red mouth and lips quivered as she fought to prevent the saltine drops from spilling out of her large, azure depths. She was facing the screaming woman, her expression of bewilderment now one of embarrassment and soon mortification. Her face was a flame of deep red, as she clutched the front of her gown weakly with one gloved hand, the other arm lying limply to her side, her small frame shaking in fear and quiet sobs as she let herself be berated.

Kirie finally reached the three. Lord Rociel seemed to be trying to dart his eyes in all directions at once as he lay against the wall, drinking in the scene with confusion on what to do, he for once not sure to reprimand his wife or keep his silence for his own good. Kirie ignored the arrogant lord and quickly grabbed Belial's shoulder, trying to deter her violent torrent of words from the defenseless and innocent young woman.

"Calm yourself Lady Belial! This is all one big mistake! The only guilty one here is your husband for bringing an unknowing young girl up to this secluded area to do God knows what with!" she exclaimed, turning a hard and hateful gaze upon Rociel. He narrowed his eyes briefly at his former wife and soon his face, though pale, was soon a stoic mask.

Gabrielle pushed past the older women, and ran from the scene, tears streaming down her young face, her skirts in her hands. As Gabrielle made her way quickly down the hall, Alexiel and Katan finally emerged upon the sight. Alexiel felt her insides turn to ice as she realized she was too late; the damage she had tried to avert had been done. She promptly witnessed Gabrielle rushing down the hall towards her, her head bowed, her tears reflecting eerily upon her pale cheeks.

"Gabrielle--", she began, reaching out an arm to stop her. Gabrielle kept her head bowed, and hurried on, breaking from Alexiel's fumbling grip without looking her in the face once. Alexiel's own face became deathly pale, and Katan looked at the young girl hurrying past them in shock.

'Why, it's that girl! That woman! The miss I'd offered the cakes too! How could she have gotten herself entangled in this mess,' he groaned silently, "What have we done...," he remarked softly more to himself than to anyone else.

Alexiel had heard him and had said nothing, her hand still poised out in the air to grip nothing but space, the other clutching her aching heart.

'Oh have I done Katan...No, no, no! What have I done...' she thought sadly before she fell backwards into Katan's arms as she fainted.

* * *

**Yellow Jasmine:** Grace and elegance; Amiability

**Spanish Jasmine:** Sensuality

**White Violets:** Let's take a chance on happiness

**Red and Yellow Zinnias:** Thoughts of absent friends; Remembrance and affection

**Lemon geranium:** Unexpected meeting

* * *

Hmm, did anyone guess that would happen? Now who is this **new **masked fellow or is this someone we may know from before? Well, we'll just have to wait and see. REVIEW!!!!!

Angel of Mirth


	6. Lament for the Living

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Angel Sanctuary but I do own this plot and storyline.

**A/N: **I've now passed the middle mark! Chapter 6! I think within five chapters I've properly disclaimed ownership to Angel Sanctuary so chapter 5 will be my last written disclaimer but of course it should be acknowledged I still hold no rights to it even without it being written. Anyway, **Review** is all I ask.

**Main Characters:** Alexiel, Kirie, Katan, Rociel, maybe Belial, Lucifer, Uriel?

Various other characters from Angel Sanctuary will be involved to add to the plot.

* * *

' ' are thoughts

Italics are Past events or stressed words

Bold words are stressed words

* * *

The Last Supper

**Chapter 6: Lament For the Living**

"_Men kick friendship around like a football but it doesn't seem to break. Women treat it like glass and it goes to pieces.__"_

* * *

Lady Kirie stood there in shock feeling suddenly, very very tired. She felt as if she should just send everyone home and retire to her quarters; it just felt like a terrible time to be festive.

She bowed her head, momentarily closing her eyes, but soon her peace was broken once more. "We'll be leaving. Thank you for the _wonderful _evening," Belial announced testily, her voice laced with sarcasm. "I've had enough excitement this one night to last me years to come," she finished icily. She slipped her arm quickly through her husband Lord Rociel's, and almost dragged him behind her in her rush to leave Lady Kirie's home.

Lady Kirie's own now very pallid face was full of quiet distress and the other woman's bitter words slid off her with ease. "Thank you for attending," she said softly after them, not turning.

Katan locked eyes with the now very silent Lord Rociel. He allowed his wife to lead him quickly down the hallway and he caught sight of his sister. He looked about to say something then pursed his lips keeping quiet. Katan narrowed his eyes and glared at the lord of vanity with a fierce emotion of dislike. He returned his glare with a twisted smile of his own once again saying nothing.

"You'll pay Lord Rociel, you'll pay. For once you'll know pain; be it by my hand or otherwise. You've brought enough misery to this world and we surely wouldn't miss it if you suddenly disappeared out of it," he promised in a soft murmur, his words only acknowledged by his own ears. He lifted the fainted Lady Alexiel in his arms, and made his way slowly towards his frozen mistress.

When he reached her she finally snapped her head up, shaking her head like she'd caught something in her hair. "Katan?" she asked softly, looking at first his set mouth and solemn eyes then the apparently unconscious Alexiel. "What happened to her?"

"She fainted. I'm assuming she was so overwhelmed by what came to pass she just had to momentarily escape from it somehow. Now I have a question for you and her once she wakes; why did you have to choose that poor youth of all people? There's more than enough whores to go around at events such as these," he half growled.

Kirie turned away, facing the bright starlight flooding in from her large window, not acknowleding the insult. "I don't know. It seemed the easiest way at the time...you know like nothing could go wrong, but it did, now didn't it," she stated more than asked, a harsh bark of a laugh bursting from her lips.

"I should have listened to Alexiel. She really didn't want to get Gabriella involved. I should have known something would go wrong, because when it can it always will. It's completely my fault," she turned toward Katan, all the color drained from her face. "But...I have a party to finish and perhaps we can remedy our mistakes. The night is not over."

Katan nodded silently in agreement, for he had his own plans. "Yes, m'lady, far from over. Let's try and rouse Lady Alexiel and finish this evening in style."

* * *

The black ghost hurriedly made his way back to the ballroom. They were not supposed to witness that. The stranger knew that had to be the companion Lady Alexiel had entered the ball with. She had looked to be in the clutches of the infamous Lord Rociel. But for some reason when he saw the Lady Alexiel's face she'd looked much more sick than surprised.

In fact they'd all looked more ill than shocked or perplexed; well all except Lady Belial.

'What could be going on? What am I missing?' they asked themselves, now more frustrated than anything else.

'I'll find out.'

* * *

Gabriella ran right out of the house—well away from the party. She'd upset many glasses in her rush and many of the older aristocrats frowned upon her retreating figure but she hardly noticed. She'd made a wide circle away from the main entrance and headed towards the servants' quarters.

'This is where I belong, not in some fancy ball making a fool of myself,' she told herself, tears still silently flowing down her cheeks.

She finally slowed her pace, her eyes wide with fear of being caught. She looked from left to right quickly and hurried on through the darkened hallway. As she looked behind herself, in her hurried pace she suddenly bumped into a small figure.

"Ow!" they cried out, falling onto their back. Gabriella clumsily stepped over them, catching herself from falling on the wall nearby. She stood up carefully, looking down at who had fallen.

"Oh my! Sorry, I didn't see you there," she said, her sorrows momentarily forgotten.

"It's alright, I'm ok," he said smiling and standing up. He held out one small hand, a large smile on his face. "My name's Metatron, what's yours Miss?"

Gabrielle smiled readily, shaking his small hand in her slightly larger one. "My name's Gabrielle. What are you doing here all by yourself?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to be helping with the guests' coats, but...I really had to use the bathroom," he blushed, realizing he was speaking to a lady. "I'm trying to make my way back before anyone notices I'm gone, but I think I'm going the wrong way," he said frowning and scratching his head.

She smiled and laughed, happily taking his hand. "I'll help you."

* * *

Katan had departed towards the kitchen located just before the servants' quarters of Lady Kirie's home. He wanted to think in peace. Alexiel had soon awakened as a servant had some smelling salts handy and the two young women had gone to announce the feast would begin. He had no use for food at this time.

His thoughts orbited around the young miss whose name he still had no knowledge of.

'Grr, women. She was so innocent, too pure to be tainted by our game of revenge. I wonder where she is now...,' he thought, his face softening at the thought of her. He stopped outside the kitchen, his hands unconsciously slipping into his pockets as he gazed up at the ceiling quietly, momentaily halting his steps, now deep in thought.

Gabrielle was holding her young companion's hand, laughing in what had felt to be an eternity as he babbled about his escapades where he seemed to always manage to cause trouble. He was just beginning his story about how he'd once ruined a soup for the cook when he thought since sugar seemed to be the main ingredient for every dish, why had the cook forgotten it for the soup, and he'd added a lot thinking he was helping, when she saw the familiar serving man up ahead, his forehead furrowed as he looked to be thinking gravely about someone or something.

She paled, realizing he had been there when she'd hurried away from the others. He knew of her shame and was probably looking to bring her back for her well deserved rebuking. She stopped and Metatron finally stopped speaking to look at her confusedly.

He tugged on her hand, "What's wrong Gabrielle? You look scared."

Katan's head turned slowly in their direction and he almost jumped, his eyes widening as he saw her. "Miss?"

She only eyed him quietly for a few moments longer before suddenly breaking out into a run.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, please follow I, Lady Kirie, and my dear companion Lady Alexiel, into the dining area for the feast."

Everyone smiled, finding their wives and husbands or beaus, heading towards the dining hall, each engaged in a soft conversation of their own.

Alexiel turned towards Kirie, still looking quite ill. "What about Gabriella?"

Kirie dropped her gaze. "She'll be fine--" "That sounds familiar," Alexiel cut in and Kirie visibly winced.

"I'm sure this time. Katan seemed like he was itching to find her."

"No, if you're not sure I'm not taking your word for it this time. I'm going to go find her myself," she said softly, breaking away from her friend.

"Alexiel!" Kirie whispered furiously but realized she wasn't going to stop her this time. She led the guests inside, sighing, and preparing to take her place as hostess once more.

* * *

When Lady Belial and Lord Rociel finally reached the front entrance, Rociel felt it a good time to reassert is authority over his easily excitable wife.

"Sir, are you leaving so soon?" Rociel's servant asked, as the four from his entourage suddenly appeared, ready to serve.

"No," Belial jerked her head in surprise toward him as they stood before the entrance, the doorman wondering where the boy was to fetch their coats.

"But Lady Belial shall be. Her dress is ruined and she is exhausted from the night's activities. Please escort her home."

"All of us sir?" the first to arrive asked again.

"Yes all of you," he snapped.

Lady Belial glared at the four, including the doorman, and they got the hint and moved away to allow the couple to speak.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Well aren't you just aching to go or am I mistaken?" Rociel asked, a bored tone once creeping back into his voice.

"You and I are **both **leaving together **my love**", she hissed between clenched teeth, "I obviously cannot leave you alone in the presence of so many women without you losing your head."

Rociel promptly backhanded her, his tone calm, but his eyes raging.

"Don't **ever **order _me _around wife. You **will **obey, and there will be no further discussion of this. Understand?"

Belial had been knocked to the ground from the sudden blow to her face, and you looked up at him from the floor, a hand over her already bruising cheek. She gazed up at him, an unreadable expression upon her countenance.

She nodded but once numbly, not trusting herself to speak. She slowly stood up, her whole body quaking with fury and embarassment.

"Come, let's go then," she said hoarsely, giving each of the four of Rociel's entourage a freezing glare. "Fetch me my coat! What are you waiting for!" she screamed at the doorman. He hurriedly exited the scene to do her bidding.

* * *

Alexiel hurried through the crowd, the couples looking at her perplexedly as she excused her way through them, her skirts for what had to be the tenth time that night in her now jittery hands. Alexiel wasn't quite sure why she was shaking so uncontrollably but blamed it on nerves.

When she'd finally exited the swarm of people she swerved her head around her, hoping to glimpse either Katan or her ward. Just as she'd spotted a servant heading towards his quarters, making a mad rush towards them to hopefully give her some hints to Gabriella's whereabouts, her brother purposely bumped into her from her left, sending her staggering sideways.

"Rociel," she hissed, regaining her balance and glaring daggers.

"Dear sister," he smiled sweetly. "What _is _the hurry my dear, the dinner is that way."

"None of your concern," and she replied shortly, once again beginning forward, growling a bit as she realized the servant had vanished from her view.

Rociel caught her arm and held her back, his eyes now full of some unreadable expression. She glared back at him.

"Now look what you've done! I've lost them!" she spat.

He gave her a faint smile, his face suddenly serious. "My dear sibling, if you had anything to do with tonight's events, I must say I am appalled and might I add, this slight will not go unnoticed. I'm also surprised you would place such a dear, sweet girl with someone you obviously despise," he finished, giving her a twisted grin.

"Unhand me now you snake," she ordered, her voice low with warning.

"Or what?" he sneered, his grip tightening.

"Or I'll strike you down now where you stand."

"Oh?" he said softly, his grin back once again. He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her into an intimate embrace. "You wouldn't dare harm your twin; your other half. Realize we are more alike that different my dear sister, _never forget that_, and realize just as many that want me dead may want your life as well," he whispered heatedly into her ear, brushing his lips against her forehead then shoving her away.

She immediately wiped at her brow and looked at him as if he were mud on her favorite slipper. "But first my dear brother, the question remains, which will be the first to see their maker. Realize also, my genteel sibling, many of those who hate me only hate me because of _you_. You are like a sore on my skin, and once removed, I may be spotless once more."

He gave her an unattractive grin and said nothing, pushing past her towards the dining hall, throwing his last words to her over his shoulder. "Sores only hint at a much more lethal ailment to come..._darling _sister."

Alexiel stood where she was, even more tense and pensive than before, glaring forward. She shook her head and continued her search once again.

* * *

Katan without one more thought to delay him, bolted after the quickly disappearing girl. Little Metatron was about to turn and join them when suddenly the doorman appeared, a frown marring his face.

"There you are you little sprite. Come and help me fetch a guest's coat since it was originally _your_ job."

Metatron pouted, resigned to his fate, and followed the doorman.

* * *

Katan swung around the corner, her heels giving away her direction easily. He suddenly heard a faint squeak as she tripped on her own feet and fell to the wooden floor. He soon caught up with her and kneeled to help her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer and tried to stand, but soon collapsed to the ground once again. "I...my ankle, I twisted it in my fall. Stupid heels," she said shakily, tears suddenly streaming down her face once again.

"Hey...It's alright. I'll help you walk. Why did you run?" he asked, helping the shaking girl to an upright position.

"I...I don't know. I just...didn't want to be seen right now," she said, her cheeks pink, purposely avoiding his gaze. He watched her and frowned slightly.

"Hey don't do that...," he whispered softly, supporting her with one arm, his other hand reaching out to gently cup her chin and turn her face towards him.

"You did **nothing** wrong. You have nothing to be ashamed of. If anyone should be ashamed it should be...me."

"You?" she asked, not expecting that answer at all.

He dropped his indigo eyes from her sapphire orbs, feeling his own cheeks heat up. Against his will he looked up at her again, feeling her eyes gazing upon him steadily, her stare and presence already having a power and hold over him even he didn't realize yet.

"I...Lady Kirie, my employer, and Lady Alexiel, your guardian, planned to ruin Lord Rociel's life tonight by damaging his image and his marital status. They were going to have some random young girl steal herself away with Lord Rociel and the two in question were supposed to be caught in a compromising position by Lady Belial, brought there by Lady Kirie.

The job of that unknowing young girl seemed to have fallen to you and things didn't go as smoothly as planned as someone who wasn't supposed to be hurt...was," he finished quickly, his face full of remorse.

Gabrielle looked away once more, gazing off at some unseen image silently for a few moments. As they stood there, Katan growing more uncomfortable as the seconds past, she finally turned her gaze upon him once more. She dropped her eyes to look at her shoes, speaking quietly.

"It seems...it seems I was nothing more than a pawn to my lady. I'm sorry I have been such a burden upon her that she needed to be rid of me so soon. I was looking forward to enjoying many years of companionship with her. I cannot leave, as they will talk about her. I can't have that," she said, her eyes determined. "I love her, I do. She took me in when I had no where else to go but...I-I can forgive her, I will!" she said more to herself than him.

"But I will tell her I will be a bother to her no more...I-I must," she looked up at him, her eyes full of tears to the brim, naked with emotions of confusion, sadness, and pain...but determination; daring him to try and stop her. Katan almost felt himself gasp aloud, she looked breathtaking despite her tears and obvious distress. Her eyes resembled a night sky full of the brightest stars in that moment, her tears shimmering from the few lights within the hall.

Without another thought, he captured her lips with his own, unable to bear that look of emotional agony in her eyes any longer. He wanted to make her forget just how cruel the world could be.

* * *

Kirie took her place at the head of the table. She smiled at her guests politely, everyone taking their appropriate seats after her. The older men moved to pull out the chairs for their wives, the young men just newly married a bit more clumsily so as they followed suit.

The head of the second table was empty...the spot reserved for Lady Alexiel. Kirie looked towards the empty space and sighed softly, her thoughts gloomy once again.

'Oh Alexiel, how will I make it up to you? I'll make sure Gabrielle understands the truth somehow; you only meant to guarantee her protection. If anyone should feel guilty, it should be me and my jealous heart,' she thought, her eyes full of sadness and regret.

"Something troubling your mind m'lady?"

Gabrielle blinked rapidly, looking up curiously at who might have been the speaker. She smiled at the inquirer who was gazing back at her with soft compassion. It was Raphael's softhearted wife, the Duchess Barbiel.

"Nothing is the matter. Thank you for your concern," she said, smiling gently back at her to assure her all was well.

She smiled and said nothing, turning her attention to the first dish that had been laid out quickly before all the guests.

Everyone's mask had been taken off and everyone was now enjoying the first light appetizer. Kirie let her eyes scan the room, hoping to see that her friend had finally returned. She groaned inwardly and turned her attention back to her own plate.

Just as she'd settled down to eat, another commotion began. Lord Rociel was entering the room, and all eyes had turned upon him. Kirie made the motion to stand to all around her as she herself rose. It would be rude to eat without all the guests finally being present and settled along with her.

Lord Rociel bowed in her direction and made his way to a seat that had been left empty for him beside Lady Alexiel's. Kirie and the others made to seat themselves once more and she briefly scowled, wondering who'd left the seat open for him, but she assumed he'd probably requested one of his entourage guarantee him the honor. All soon returned to their dinners, Lord Rociel deciding to be seen and not heard for now.

* * *

I felt like I should end it there. Good? Bad? Confused? Let me know! R-E-V-I-E-W.

Angel of Mirth


	7. Controlled Chaos

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Angel Sanctuary but I do own this plot and storyline.

**A/N: **I have not been good to my readers! But before I throw myself at your feet and beg for forgiveness, I want to thank ALL who have **reviewed **so far! I was so excited to see I now had 10 reviews! Double digits baby! And some in short succession! I really feel such great gratitude towards all my readers. Thank you very much, Merci beaucoup, Mucho Gracias, and Arigatou Gozaimasu!

I'm sorry I have not updated in so long! I did a slow addition to a chapter for many nights in a row instead of just getting it all completed in one succession! My fault! Holiday time is always a busy time. Teachers rush us to get a lot in before our big holiday vacation. When vacation rolls around be sure to see at _least _3 chapters! I have several twists I might put into the plot and I'm assured that who you may think is or is not the killer may be or may not be. Confuse you? Gomen nasai!

Alright, no more babbling, you've waited long enough. But first...

**yamiseraphim!:** Thank you for kicking my butt into gear. Your review really got me going to get this chapter done and reminded me of my passion for this fic in particular and the need to update all my stories so far. Your compliments are among some of the sweetest I've received. You really make a girl feel good! Thank you for joining this crazy train!

**Mr. Me!: **Your name is so cute! laughs lightly Anyway, I feel so honored to as to have a sort grins de-virginized you to Angel Sanctuary! bows and curtsies Yes, the whole reason I took up writing in the first place is to finally put to use all the critiquing I do of others about what they could have done here or there and the ideas I sometimes get from reading a piece. Also the recycling of plots I see and same old same old pairing stories more times than not gets a bit exhausting! Was that a run on? But anyway, thank you, sometimes I really fear my descriptions are borderline "too-much" but it seems to not be a problem! Yay! Sexy? smiles That's a new one. I believe I and my fellow females all love your compliment on our clever brains. You really made me feel great. I have to be doing something right I guess.

I'm so excited I fear I've talked to much. However, everyone can rest assured I will be quick with my updates once more as well as more periodical. Ok, _now_ on with the story!

* * *

**Main Characters:** Alexiel, Kirie, Katan, Rociel, maybe Belial, Lucifer, Uriel? Barbiel? Raphael?

Various other characters from Angel Sanctuary will be involved to add to the plot.

'' are thoughts

Italics are Past events or stressed words

Bold words are stressed words

* * *

The Last Supper

**Chapter 7: Controlled Chaos**

_"In all chaos there is a cosmos, in all disorder a secret order."_

* * *

Alexiel's brow was faintly glistening with sweat as she hurried on, but she gritted her teeth, ready to look a mess if that's what it took to find Gabriella. She hurried on, her brother's words still ringing through her ears.

"_Oh?" he said softly, his grin back once again. He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her into an intimate embrace. "You wouldn't dare harm your twin; your other half. Realize we are more alike that different my dear sister, never forget that and realize just as many that want me dead may want your life as well," he whispered heatedly into her ear, brushing his lips against her forehead then shoving her away. _

_She immediately wiped at her forehead and looked at him as if he were mud on her favorite shoe. "But first my dear brother, the question remains, which will be the first to see their maker. Realize also, my genteel sibling; many of those who hate me only hate me because of you. You are like a sore on my skin, and once removed, I may be spotless once more."_

_He gave her an unattractive grin and said nothing, pushing past her towards the dining hall, throwing his last words to her over his shoulder. "Sores only hint at a much more lethal ailment to come."_

'With him gone, what reason would they have to hate me? What reason?' she asked herself, feeling slight panic creeping into her inner voice. Her thoughts continued along this route for a few more moments until she finally clenched her teeth once again and reminded herself of her mission.

She turned another corner and stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening in surprise, a soft gasp escaping her lips. She had not expected this at all.

In front of her an obviously upset Gabriella was gazing up at Katan. Her eyes were full of what had to be tears in her eyes as they had a cat's eye glow to them when in the dark.

Suddenly Katan's face seemed to become a picture of wonderment and he embraced her tightly, kissing her with a hungry need.

Alexiel was not sure if she should leave them or if she did not, would Katan and Gabriella turn on her with angry glares of being interrupted and of her own role in Gabriella's pain? True, Katan himself was to blame but knowing what he did now, if he'd known Gabriella was to be the one used in their plot his feelings for her would have stopped him…but when did these feelings come about anyway?

Alexiel stood there moments longer, skirts in hands, chest quietly heaving. Gabriella made her decision for her.

Gabriella's eyes shot open and the feel of his lips on hers soon sent her mind into a panic. 'No…no…I can't; can't let him do this…He's too close to Alexiel...I can't vow to leave her alone then suddenly become involved with someone in her employment! Oh, but what a sweet kiss…Let this be my goodbye.'

His kiss turned searching, still enough breath in the both of them to continue their emotional dance. He had just been kissing her, lips firmly pressed, realizing he had been gaining no response.

He accounted this as an affect of her most likely being still in shock, but he became worried as seconds passed and she still remained frozen in his arms.

He almost smiled, as hesitantly she made to kiss him back, the caress of her lips gentle. He kept the kiss chaste, opening his eyes to momentarily gaze at her closed-eyed and dreamy expression. He pulled back momentarily, kissing each lip lightly.

Gabriella's eyes popped open, and she gasped, out of breath, her face flushed. Tears still sparkled upon her cheeks and suddenly she smiled sadly, bringing small fingers up to touch her kiss swollen lips. She turned away.

"Go. This cannot be. I only ask you to assist me in making my way to the women servants so they may assist me to the dining area. My ankle is still shaky but I feel it will recover well enough for me to walk on alone."

She felt proud; she'd manage to keep her voice steady and almost emotionless.

Katan felt crest fallen. He could have sworn he had felt something in that kiss; almost as if she wanted more too, but…feared to reach for it? Could he agree to this?

Katan slowly nodded in acknowledgment. His etiquette to obey a lady's wishes overpowered the logic of his heart.

"As you wish m'lady. It is the least I can do. I should have known you could never be involved with such a pauper as myself."

"That is not it. But hopefully you will understand in time," she said softly, still refusing to face him.

Katan bowed his head defeated and answered just as softly. "Let us go."

Alexiel cautiously moved as quietly as possible back around the corridor. She peaked, waiting to see if Gabriella would head out or to the dining room. She looked to be suffering from a limp as Katan moved to help her.

They turned to where she had stood, and Alexiel realizing they were coming back, nodded silently to herself and turned only to bump into another figure.

* * *

Kirie tried her best to keep her eyes from traveling to look at Rociel. She wondered why he had not left with his slave—she smirked silently—no _wife_. She felt a little better after making fun of the hated woman.

She finally let her eyes travel to the lord. She observed Rociel being engaged in another one-sided conversation. This time it was with a young aristocrat whose name she could not place at the moment. He obviously hoped to wheedle his way into Rociel's friendship _then _pocket.

Very familiar with her former husband's habits, she could see his thoughts were elsewhere from the way he cupped his chin and mechanically nodded at almost identical intervals. She guessed his thoughts either had to be on the events of earlier or his obsession—Alexiel.

He suddenly stood, excusing himself, a perfect smile accenting his well kept hair and faultless, doll-like face. He bowed apologetically in Kirie's direction, and smiled at her, his gaze—what was that?—flirtatious?

Kirie felt her cheeks unwillingly heat up in a light blush. It had been ages since he'd looked at her like that, and she acknowledged he still had the power over her to make her feel flustered.

She blinked, her face going from an embarrassed pink to an angry red. He only smiled wider, as their silent acknowledgment of his lasting power over her heart passed between them. Only Barbiel caught the silent battle, bowing her head once more back to her meal, smiling slightly to herself.

Lord Rociel's entourage who had been standing against the wall made to follow him but he waved them off. The doormen each opened a large, oak door and Rociel nodded his thanks stepping through loftily.

Mere moments after the doors clasped shut, there was loud howl of pain and the sound of a body crumpling to the floor.

* * *

Alexiel gasp softly, her feet fighting to steady her before she fell into the hallway.

'Oh God, they've surely heard me now.' She raised wide, dark hued eyes into in what looked to be black eyes in the dimmed lighting.

He gazed back down at her silently, his own eyes a little widened. 'It's been ages…no _lifetimes _since I've been this close to her.'

"Who's there?" Katan hissed. Alexiel tensed, both from the gaze of the dark clothed stranger still masked and Katan's accusing voice.

Alexiel could hear two pairs of slow footsteps gaining on where she stood and she quickly pushed past the figure to dash away back towards the dining room.

He turned and waited a few moments before following close behind her.

Katan and Gabriella soon emerged around the corner, Katan's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Who was that do you think?" Gabrielle whispered, her voice questioning.

Katan merely shook his head. "No idea. Let's go."

* * *

Alexiel continued to move quickly, breathing hard once again. 'Who was that? I wonder if he's following me…' she asked herself nervously, glancing behind her every so often.

'I swear my footsteps sound almost doubly loud…Well, what can one do. I must get back now. All is well as it can be for now.'

The stranger followed her, matching her footsteps perfectly. They both stopped in unison a howl of what had to be extreme agony pierced the darkness.

Alexiel dashed forward, recognizing it as a male voice that seemed oddly familiar to her…

She stopped, screaming immediately. Her twin brother lay in a sprawl; looking the least elegant she had ever seen him.

A lake of blood was quickly forming around her brother Rociel. He struggled to stand, gasping for breath. His left hand barely supported his stooped figure, his right hand on the hilt of a gold-gilded knife embedded on the upper right side of his chest.

"Rociel?" Alexiel struggled to speak, her face a pale as a sheet. Sure, she'd wished him dead many times, but not like this…No, never like this.

She immediately came to his side, collapsing to her knees, one arm instinctively going around his shoulders to support him.

"Rociel? No, don't speak," she whispered as he closed his eyes, still gasping for air but searching for words he wanted to say.

"Oh god, that…we must get that out of you. We must apply pressure to your wound. This is in the way."

Rociel shook his head weakly and Alexiel, missing this, placed one delicate hand around the gold hilt, pausing and trying to summon the courage to dismantle the knife from her twin.

The wooden doors soon burst open, revealing the young woman with her hair coming unbound, and her gaze a little frantic, one hand on the hilt of the knife embedded in her twin.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Who was that!" Gabriella, stopped abruptly, her whole body tensing in fear.

"Good lord, who knows. Let's see if we can be of any assistance. But your ankle--" Katan began, eyeing her uncertainly.

"Never mind my ankle. Someone obviously needs more help than I do; I'll be fine," she said, looking back at him with determined eyes.

He sighed, once again, giving in. They made their way forward as quickly as they could manage and both soon came to the stop.

Gabriella put a hand to her mouth, muffling a scream. She'd never seen so much _blood_. Katan swallowed hard, and gently brought Gabriella's face to his chest, shielding her from the sight before them.

Katan watched, suddenly frozen in place watching as if totally apart from the situation. He watched as the large oak doors to the dining area opened up upon the scene of kneeling Alexiel, her hand on a large knife rooted in Lord Rociel's side.

Several women screamed, a few fainting. The doorman quickly moved to hold back the quickly forming crowd of aristocrats. The men moved to shield their wives' eyes, but Barbiel moved forward, not a bit intimidated. Raphael moved to stop her, but she turned and smiled, holding up one hand to gently stop him. His lip formed a thin line of disapproval and he allowed her to continue forward, close at her heels.

A select few however pushed past both Barbiel and the forming crowd forcefully. It was Rociel's entourage and their open faces were almost identical pictures of horror.

"Lord Rociel!" they all shouted at once. "What are you doing?" an older man with gold hair and a thick beard demanded, his eyes glued to Alexiel with an air of distrust.

All three moved toward her with a hard glint in their eyes.

"What is going on here?" Kirie demanded, easily moving through. They stopped, frowning and looked back to their hostess who unfortunately was the best friend of the girl on the floor.

"Oh my-my…Goodness! Rociel! Someone call a doctor! Alexiel! Alexiel…what-what happened?" Kirie threw herself to the floor immediately, her eyes wild with both pain and shock.

She grabbed Alexiel's shoulders gruffly. Alexiel continued to stare dazedly down at her brother, oblivious of Kirie's vice-like grip upon her softly heaving shoulders, her hand suddenly frozen upon the hilt of the knife.

Alexiel hardly felt the pain of Kirie's nails dig into her skin; her voice seemed so far away…

"**Answer** me!" Kirie screamed, quickly becoming hysterically. She was now shaking Alexiel, who unexpectedly let out a sob of pain.

Gabriella gasp, turning her head to watch in the same disconnected manner as Katan.

Something deep in her heart hurt to see the usually lively Alexiel so dull and unresponsive. She quickly buried her face back into Katan's chest, shuddering uncontrollably.

The female servants quickly moved upon the scene, three of them moving to gather up their now frantic mistress to prevent further distress. Several of the men and women looked on with horror, and Alexiel weakly fell back, barely sustaining her own weight as Kirie continued to scream questions at her.

Several other servants had already made preparations to fetch the doctor and a few of them turned questioning eyes upon Alexiel…distrusting eyes.

As Kirie was gently led away, Barbiel finally made it forward, the first to finally help the almost emotionless Alexiel.

Raphael decided to take control of the situation as his wife attended to Alexiel. Michael soon joined his side and they both proceeded to direct the men to lead their wives and lady friends back into the dining area till further notice; the killer could be anywhere.

Michael led them away joined with his wife Bal, whose calm presence seemed to appease some of the women. She was in her element, giving orders and giving her motherly smile to all around her.

Barbiel managed to keep her head and the women drew strength from it, but unlike Duchess Bal it was not for show. They respected Bal more as she came from a long line of aristocracy and inherited money while Barbiel's ancestor's had begun a clothing business through hard work and dedication.

Barbiel's mother's talents and natural indulgence in the eccentric coupled with her father's direction and eye for elegance, had caused the business to soon be one of the main suppliers of aristocracy dress their daughter would soon wear herself.

Her parents no longer had to work, but employed many to do what they themselves had done before in their youth. They treated each employee affectionately remembering their own working days. This was frowned upon by many of the aristocracy to see such interaction with the "common folk".

This air of disdain had continued to be showered upon their daughter Barbiel. Many liked her but kept themselves from any close association with her except Alexiel. They feared for their reputations more than their moral consciences.

The air between Bal and Barbiel was strained, but both had to deal with it as their husbands were childhood friends and visited one another often.

Barbiel shook her head briefly at her own thoughts and the pandemonium around her.

"Miss? Misses? Please help Lady Alexiel to more comfortable quarters. She is not well. She can be of no assistance here."

"Duchess Barbiel? Sorry to interrupt m'lady, but we would be happy to escort our incapacitated master's dear sister to a more comfortable quarter," the one with the golden beard of Rociel's entourage interjected.

"No, I need you few here to adjust Lord Rociel around as I try and stop him from bleeding. The women servants will be fine. On second thought, there is a villain on the loose...yes, alright, two of you go with them, two of you stay with me."

All four of Rociel's entourage smiled, and the golden haired one motioned to two of them to leave with the women servants and Alexiel. He himself remained to help along with another fellow of his group with long blond hair of spun gold and bright blue eyes.

Two young maids came forward, no appearance of misgiving in their eyes. They were young and worked hard, and did what they were paid to do with no questions asked.

Barbiel smiled gently at the two quiet women and trusted them to take care of Alexiel along with the two other young men.

"You two, bring me something to bind—ah thank you."

A few more of the efficient women had gone and fetched soft cloth and hot water to try and help the heavily bleeding Rociel.

Barbiel nodded her thanks and quickly rolled up her sleeves, washing her hands in one basin and grabbing a clean cloth after. The other women waited patiently, allowing the higher ranked woman to remain in control till she asked for assistance.

Barbiel avoided the knife and instead moved to wrap tightly around the wound to apply some type of pressure.

The male servants had soon gone to help with the assembling of the guests elsewhere and the two remaining of Rociel's troupe anxiously helped to carefully adjust the injured Rociel so he could be properly bound.

Rociel groaned softly in discomfort, having passed out long before from loss of blood and fierce pain. He seemed in danger of becoming lucid and perhaps resistant.

'If the doctor doesn't get here soon…he's going to bleed to death,' Barbiel thought grimly. She started slightly as Raphael was soon kneeling beside her.

"The doctor is on his way; do not soil your hands anymore in this man's blood of all people," Raphael said with some command in his voice.

Barbiel shook her head. "You know I can help…I was your nurse for some time," she added quietly.

Raphael sighed in exasperation. "Fine. We'll only wait here till the doctor arrives. Allow these women," he didn't bother correcting himself for the two young men of Rociel's group, "to finish the binding."

Barbiel nodded and stood up. "Please take me to the nearest basin," she asked quietly.

* * *

Gabriella suddenly pulled against Katan's now tight hold.

"Let me help her please…even if she hates me…please let me go to her when she needs me most," Gabriella begged, looking up at Katan with pleading eyes.

At the sight of her sorrowful expression Katan's wits finally came back to him.

"I---we'll visit her tonight. We cannot come now, they will wonder why we are coming upon the scene together," Katan responded logically.

"Then let me go alone," she said calmly, "they'll wonder more why her "beloved ward" is not the first of the few upon the scene," she added dismally, her tone a little sarcastic.

Katan hesitated within himself. He was at odds with his own guilt of wanting to keep her with him to keep her safe, but of the obvious selfishness of not letting her go to what had to be the closest person to her heart.

He decided to let her go; something he'd regret later on…

Gabriella broke from his grasp and slowly made her way towards the kneeling figures, her gait awkward and strained.

"Lady Gabriella? My dear, your ankle, is it alright?" Barbiel looked up upon the sound of the young girl's lumbering footsteps.

"I—H-hello m'lady," she did her best to curtsy and cried out in pain, as she suddenly dipped forward.

Strong arms suddenly steadied her and she looked back bewildered.

"Why hello…Katan," Raphael answered smoothly.

Katan inwardly winced noting the hidden hostilty in his suddenly too eloquent tone.

Katan quickly righted Gabriella then broke away from her, suddenly feeling all eyes upon him.

"And where have you been? Both of you been?" Raphael continued calmly, his eyes remaining on Katan the whole time.

Katan felt tremendous unease from Raphael's cold stare. He could feel Gabriella's similar discomfort beside him. Silence was threatening to fill the air. What was he going to say?

* * *

I hope that was long enough for now. Forgive me! I'll update as soon as possibly, even during the week if possible. **!Review!**

Angel of Mirth


	8. And Things Will Go Bump In the Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Angel Sanctuary but I do own this plot and storyline.

**A/N: **Hope this will suffice for now! Oh and sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes; didn't have time to re-read it over yet. I promise too soon enough for your sakes.

**Edit:** Finally re-read it and corrected a few of the more noticeable mistakes.

**bladeofpassion:** I totally agree. Thank you for the compliments!But you'll see, he has a lot of work to do soon enough along with a few other people.

* * *

**Main Characters:** Alexiel, Kirie, Katan, Rociel, maybe Belial, Lucifer, Uriel? Barbiel? Raphael?

Various other characters from Angel Sanctuary will be involved to add to the plot.

'' are thoughts

Italics are Past events or stressed words

Bold words are stressed words

* * *

The Last Supper

**Chapter 8: And Things Will Go Bump In the Night**

"_When one's character begins to fall under suspicion and disfavor, how swift, then, is the work of disintegration and destruction."_

* * *

The lone drop made its way idly down the expanse of flushed skin, slowly depleting in size as it made its way further and further down the smooth plain of flesh. The young girl shivered at the touch of the lone drop of what could be perspiration from heat…or cold fear.

She felt rather than saw herself being led down a dim hallway. She blinked, not remembering when she'd left the bright lights of the large main entrance room.

"It's alright Lady Alexiel, we'll take good care of ya now. Everything's gonna ta be alright, ya hear? Alright, thatta girl, keep movin'. We're almost there now, hear me."

It was a female voice speaking to her and it was soft and kind. She trusted this voice. It was cultured, Irish or Scottish, she couldn't tell. Soon another young woman's joined the first.

"Ah, here we are Lady Alexiel. These two nice young men accompanied us too. Nice of them, eh? Well M'lady, twas a pleasure, but our little journey has come ta an end."

Alexiel could only see darkness. Her hair limply hung over her eyes, wild and free now from the events of the night. At the mention of "two nice young men" her mind turned questioning and she felt herself involuntarily tense.

Small warm hands covered Alexiel's shoulders, one arm encircling them to minimize her chance of falling.

She felt so cold, so empty, and so very lost.

Another pair of hands opened a door in front of Alexiel and cool air met her flushed face.

"Let me get this fire started here and soon you'll be toasty warm my dear," said the first Scottish/Irish voice again. The young woman went into the room first, turning on a bedside lamp and chandelier. Alexiel soon heard the sound of soft scratching like a match being struck, as the same warm hands led her slowly into the room.

There was a pause in her footsteps and the woman's. "Thank you again gentlemen, but of course yer own journey must stop here. Tis the part only a woman can do. We must assist Lady Alexiel here to be readied for bed. Thank yas once again."

The two young men smiled, and nodded. One of the two had curly coal-black hair and bright blue eyes. The other most likely was his brother, as his own hair was a light brown and also curly, but he possessed deep green eyes. The two young men, not much older than the women themselves, easily charmed the two young ladies with their smiles.

"Anytime. It was a pleasure serving you two young ladies. If you don't mind, we'll remain outside this door and be your guard. We wouldn't want an ounce of harm to come to Lady Alexiel or you two dashing young women," said the one with green eyes.

Twin blushes crept up the young women's cheeks. The one who had spoken first to Alexiel, her hair a pale straw yellow in twin braids to match equally pale, sky blue eyes, spoke shyly in response.

"And I and my sister here thank you kindly," and with that, she gently led a numb Alexiel inside and quietly closed the door as her sister came forward to support Alexiel. She gave one last shy smile to the young men.

As the door closed, the young men turned to one another, a silent acknowledgment passing between them both. Each finally took a post on either side of the entrance.

* * *

There was a buzz of both apprehension and excitement in the dining area. The women and men both gossiped in equal amount for once. Wives and their husbands moved to congregate to fellow friends, forming small groups like the wax hexagon of a bee hive.

"My goodness," a woman by the name of Lady Barbelo began, stating what was evidently almost on all their minds, "can you believe it? Lord Rociel, stabbed by his own _sister_!"

"I can't quite believe it myself quite yet. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would have never believed it," responded another woman by the name of Lady Astarte in a softly distressed tone, continuously fanning herself with an expensive-looking fan.

"You saw her stab him? I thought it happened before we all came out," added another woman, Lady Anael, casually.

"No, I didn't _see _it happen directly," glared Lady Astarte in slight indignation, "but we _all _saw her hand on the hilt of that knife," she added.

"I agree with Lady Anael; we didn't actually see it happen. We just saw what happened _after _it had already happened. I don't know what to think as of yet, but Lady Alexiel is innocent until proven guilty in my eyes," added Lady Laila confidently.

Lady Barbelo and Lady Astarte shared disgusted looks. Both Lady Barbelo and Lady Astarte were not fans of Alexiel for…certain personal reasons…and were absolutely ecstatic something terrible had finally fallen upon the seemingly perfect girl. They were only sorry her charming and handsome young twin had to be sacrificed in order for her to finally feel real pain.

"Well, there won't be much to prove in the end I think. Their rocky past will speak for itself; she always hated her twin Lord Rociel," Lady Barbelo responded, her lips pursed and nostrils flared slightly in arrogant certainty as she fanned herself faster.

"True…but there's always a reason for something. Perhaps he has mistreated her very badly for years or did something quite terrible to her in their childhood," stated Lady Laila just as confidently.

"All the reason more for a motive if you ask me. Anyway, it just isn't high-quality to hold such grudges" Lady Astarte added again in that same "hopeless" tone. She always sounded as if all were lost.

She had the power to convince an army they'd lost before they even fought; a very poor quality when she always seemed to be attacking her own.

The other women listening in on the debate almost came close to believing there would and could be no hope for Alexiel in proving her innocence.

Lady Laila wanted to respond curtly that no one _had _asked her opinion and she should be the _last_ person preaching to anyone, but she bit her tongue. She realized this was a hopeless argument. It was obvious both Lady Barbero and Lady Astarte held a fierce dislike for Alexiel and nothing was going to change their minds that she was not as guilty as sin.

Lady Anael gave a more proper response than Lady Laila knew she had it in her to give.

"Well, there's no use looking for trouble or digging where none of us have the expertise of digging into. What do you ladies say to getting some punch and not letting that too go to waste?"

Lady Barbero and Lady Astarte both declined, Astarte saying she felt faint and needed to sit down after she found her husband. Lady Barbelo had volunteered to help her and guarantee she wouldn't fall during her search.

Lady Laila agreed however, and she and Anael walked over to the punch table alone.

"Can you believe those two? The nerve," Laila began, already comfortable with Anael.

"Yes and no. They've always been a bit vindictive and a bit gossipy. They love to judge and denounce others souls, but if they took one moment to look at their own, I think they'd be begging their pastors for redemption."

Laila giggled, nodding. "Yes, and I'm not sure if even _he_ could save them. They seem a little too far gone to me."

Anael smiled and lifted her glass in a gesture to toast.

"A toast to the blameworthy losing their feigned mask of innocence, and the guiltless recovering theirs."

"Here, here," Laila smiled, clicking her crystal glass to the other woman's softly.

* * *

Barbiel frowned at herself in the mirror as she scrubbed her hands hard. Her thoughts floated towards Alexiel. She worried about her most.

She looked like she was absolutely numb in shock. She looked as though all that was said to her was falling on deaf ears. Something broke in her tonight…and Barbiel wasn't sure if it could ever be fixed again.

She opened the door of the powder room and smiled at the female servant outside of the entrance. She was led back over to her husband who she saw looking at a young girl and young man.

The young man she recognized as Katan and the young girl she'd only seen briefly tonight. She recognized her as Alexiel's ward, but she could not remember her name.

Her husband said something that seemed to bring great discomfort to the youths' faces. Luckily Barbiel saved them from a response.

"And I have returned my dear husband…and why, here is the doctor!"

Everyone turned their gaze towards where Barbiel herself was looking. It was the kind Dr. Kadamon.

He was led in by a male servant who nodded and allowed him to continue his way towards them now at a jog.

His small nurse Miss Moonliel followed not far behind.

"My, what happened here?" Kadamon asked, looked at all the faces around him.

"We're not really sure Dr. Kadamon. We just know that he was stabbed recently," answered Barbiel.

He nodded his face grim. "He's lost a lot of blood. Rociel? Rociel? Can you hear me?"

"We'll have to be careful but we'll need to move him into a room with a large flat table. I can work there."

The two of Rociel's entourage nodded and volunteered to help move him. A flat low table was moved under him and he was carried away into the large study. He was moved once more onto the long and wooden desk of the room.

Rociel moaned loudly in pain, and winced, mumbling in his half-conscious state. Dr. Kadamon noted this and motioned for Moonliel to open his bag.

"Moonliel, administer this man morphine for his pain. We have to be very careful extracting this knife. I am afraid it might have punctured his lung," he said grimly.

"Please, misses, bring me three pots of boiling water, a bowl of hot water and soap." The female servants nodded and quickly left to do their tasks.

Dr. Kadamon raised his head briefly. "Please escort these ladies out. This will be a bit…bloody. In fact, could only those in close association with the patient remain? It would also be more sanitary."

Katan gratefully escorted Gabriella out, not too up to watching the surgery himself. The two of Rociel's entourage explained who they were and Kadamon nodded.

Raphael looked at Barbiel who had not moved. "Barbiel, we too must leave. We are not in close association with the patient," he said gently taking her by the shoulders.

"But I can--" she began in protest but Raphael cut her off. "No, he has all the help he needs."

"Well if she can be of any assistance let her stay. You should too just in case it proves too…much," Dr. Kadamon said, briefly sparing them a smile.

Raphael frowned defeated as Barbiel smiled at him in triumph. He followed to stand beside her as she came forward.

"Alright. Tell me what I can do," Barbiel asked eagerly.

"Moonliel will tell you if she needs you," he responded, "but please, no more talking now."

He carefully extracted the knife and grimaced as a gargled cough soon came from Rociel's mouth.

"Moonliel, just as I thought—a puncture to the lungs."

"Oh no," he suddenly murmured, a brief hesitation in his movements.

* * *

The two women emerged from Alexiel's room an hour later, satisfied with their work. They had quietly lain the young woman to bed, undressing, and redressing her in a simple shift with the drawstrings loose and untied.

They brushed and combed her hear, pulling it back in a long, loose braid. Alexiel felt comfort at the kind attention and it relaxed her and made her feel the first lull of sleep.

They had asked the quiet mistress if she fancied any tea or biscuits perhaps but she would blink dazedly, slowly shaking her head no.

They babbled on to her about nothing, if only to cheer her and keep her mind off her own troubles. Before they'd left, Alexiel had softly grasp each of their hands, looking up at them with the wide eyes of a child and a soft 'thank you' for each of them.

Each nodded in turn and turned away before the tears that had filled their eyes actually fell.

They currently opened the door of her room and quietly shut it behind them, the two girls momentarily forgetting the two men who were still standing on either side of the doorframe.

A soft cry of surprise left each of the girls' mouths and each of the two young men of Rociel's entourage, raised afinger to their lips, smiling gently at the girls.

Each put a hand to their bosom and giggled at their own silliness, bidding the young men goodnight. They told them they'd be back hourly to check up on Lady Alexiel.

The two young men waited a full fifteen minutes after the two women servants had left. Only then did they make their move.

* * *

"Katan, I'm afraid."

Katan blinked, jarred out of his own thoughts. "I know me too…more for Alexiel, oddly, than Lord Rociel in there."

Gabrielle turned to look at him, surprised. "But why?"

"There has been something…tainted about this night from the beginning. It could just be Lord Rociel's appearance Lady Kirie's plans, but there's something more. The killer, I--" he stopped.

"You what?" she prompted.

"I'm afraid it may not be who we think it is. I-I don't want anything to happen to you too Gabriella," he finished quickly, turning to her with his cheeks suddenly flush.

Gabriella stared back at him her own eyes wide. She blinked, her own face becoming faintly flushed. "I-I don't want anything to happen to you either. I-I'm not sure if I could take much more harm to the ones I love."

Each froze. Gabriella, put a hand to her mouth…her own words registering in her brain. She turned away from him, afraid of the potential consequences of her words.

Katan stared at her back, his had frozen in the air, debating whether or not to take her into his arms now and tell her—tell her he loved her dearly too.

Their moment of bliss was suddenly interrupted as shouting was heard within the large study. Both looked at each other worried and pressed their ears cautiously to the door. What they heard was surprisingly audible through the door.

"What happened? Do something now!" a gruff male voice shouted, sounding like the golden haired man of Rociel's entourage from before.

"I—Sir, please understand me. His wound has caused his lungs to fill with blood, I and my assistant here bandaged him up hoping it would clot the blood but he went into shock. I'm sorry, but nothing can be done. He is dead."

"DO SOMETHING NOW! TAKE IT OUT!" He screamed.

Dr. Kadamon responded calmly. "Sir if I could have, I would have…I assure you."

Suddenly there was a scream of what had to be Barbiel and a loud CRAAACK as if someone had been hit in the skull with a blunt object--_hard_. A body fell to the floor.

There was a scramble and disharmony of noise. Unknowingly to Gabriella and Katan, within, the two of Rociel's troupe had ordered Barbiel to bind Moonliel up at gunpoint and then for Raphael to do the same to his wife Barbiel. The in turn both bound the Lord Raphael.

As the commotion took place Katan hesitated, unsure if he should rush in and try and take the two attackers by surprise. Instinct, however, told Katan to do otherwise.

"Gabriella, come on, we've got to go find help."

She nodded and the two hurried off quietly hand in hand.

* * *

"Stupid doctor! You let him die! And to think you're considered one of the best surgeons our lands have to offer! I could spit on you," the bearded man said angrily.

"Edgar, we don't have time for insults now. Help me bind their mouths. Then we have…other business to attend to."

Edgar nodded, "Right, right Stephen. I'm sorry. Let's get to work."

The two ruffians made quick work of their task and left the room, locking the three from the inside.

"Damn it! There was a man and woman with us too. Do you think they heard anything?" Stephen asked.

"We can't worry about that now. We've got to go to the dining area where everyone's gathered, and let our demands be known."

"Alright," Stephen nodded and the two assailants jogged to the dining room. All the servants were in the attached kitchen of the dining area, also feeling protection in numbers against the missing murderer.

Edgar nodded to the two guards outside of the room, who'd been paid earlier not to interfere. They opened the doors for the two young men and as they peered within, silence enveloped the room.

Edgar took the job of giving a speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've been told to tell you all to move into the larger ball room where you can be more properly guarded."

There were murmurs at this but the men and women slowly moved to the doorways and moved to the ballroom once again, no questions asked. It took a full ten minutes before everyone had finally filled the room, including the servants, who stood off and away from the aristocracy.

Finally, Lord Michael raised a question. "And what now my dear chaps?"

"This," Edgar responded and suddenly took two pistols out of his pockets and shot the chandelier. Men and women cried out in alarm and pushed backwards, some falling over each other to escape what was finally revealed as two mad men.

The room was so constructed that a large entrance was the only way in and out, and the two, Edgar and Stephen, occupied the entrance. They were soon join by five more companions.

"Ah, so you've arrived David…Adam…Magger…Thomas…Max…and last but not least, Charles," Edgar said nodding an acknowledgment to them. Each nodded back in return, armed with two pistols each.

"Our demands are simple," Stephen began, "we know someone in this room knows who killed Lord Rociel and we intend to find out who. I can assure you Alexiel and her friends are receiving their own interrogations and if you know anything, you'd only be helping yourself. So speak up, and you'll be rewarded handsomely—with your lives."

There was a shocked silence in the room and then suddenly everyone as trying to speak. There were shouts of protest, many convinced it was Alexiel, others claiming they'd witnessed Gabriella and Katan disappear at one point in the night. The only one that seemed to escape blame was Lady Kirie, and some women fainted, shaking their heads in dismay and voicing their opinions on how unfortunate this was for their hostesss.

"**Shut up! **One at a time," Edgar screamed, and the room fell silent.

As men and women offered information--true or false--the three kidnappers didn't realize they didn't have only two shocked young ladies, and a young man and his sweetheart to worry about.

* * *

With this story, for some reason, I just don't run out of ideas. I always feel like changing something up or I might go with what I originally planned. I'm always open to suggestions! Alright, till we meet again, **Review!**

Angel of Mirth


	9. Into the Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Angel Sanctuary but I do own this plot and storyline.

**A/N: **As promised, I've begun updating all my stories instead of just "the one"; yay! Sorry, truly, for the long wait. I feel guilty looking up my favorite authors' stories and hoping they'd update when I haven't done the same for my followers! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It is pretty much a lead in to a probably much longer and dynamic chapter. Enjoy!

I'd like to thank the following! (This is long overdue!)

**Angel of Midnight Darkness:** Thank you for the compliments. I was wondering if anyone though this was intense yet hehe; now I know. I'm hoping I can keep up with the energy and I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

**Night'sEmbrace: **Hehe so you're not anonymous after all. Yay! A second response saying this is intense! You're enthusiasm really has me remembering all I wanted to do for this story. I've actually already begun the next chapter but I'm seeing how this one holds up to the public's scrutiny! Thank you so much for the compliments! I would never leave you hanging!

**Araq: **Isn't he? He's so purty too; too purty for evil me to be hitting up side the head, ne? Well perhaps he'll be okay in the end.

* * *

**Main Characters:** Alexiel, Kirie, Katan, Rociel, maybe Belial, Lucifer, Uriel? Barbiel? Raphael?

Various other characters from Angel Sanctuary will be involved to add to the plot. All other minor characters not from Kaori Yuki's brilliant brain are mine.

'' are thoughts

Italics are Past events or stressed words

Bold words are stressed words

* * *

The Last Supper

**Chapter 9: Into the Darkness**

"_The odds are against us and the situation is grim."_

* * *

"Try the door John," whispered Ben to his brother.

The dark-haired youth cautiously twisted the doorknob. It easily creaked open.

Both grimaced at the noise, but the creaking stopped as quickly as it had begun. The young men moved into the warm, dimly lit bedroom swiftly.

John, the older twin with the black hair and bright blue eyes, moved forward as Ben clicked and bolted the door shut.

"Aren't you just heaven in the flesh," John grinned, leering down at the sleeping woman.

Alexiel shuddered in her sleep, a tense expression on her dozing features. Her body soon fell silent once again, her eyes remaining closed.

Ben soon came to join his brother at his side, his green eyes also gazing at Alexiel with open lust.

"We'll have fun with her later. Right now we've got a job to do. We're going to wrap her up in these sheets and tie the curtain rope over her arms. We'll tie the top, and we'll carry her over our shoulders like a sack of wheat. Got it?"

Ben nodded and the two moved forward with calculated menace.

* * *

"Where are we going Katan?" Gabriella asked quietly, doing her best to keep the fear out of her voice.

"We're going to where everyone else is assembled—the dining room. I know Lord Michael and a few of the others can be of definite assistance."

Gabriella felt reassured and gripped his warm hand tighter with renewed confidence.

For a moment, Katan let himself just focus on the feel of her delicate hand in his, utterly content with the fact he was with her rather than anyone else in these trying times.

The two arrived at the dining hall, staring within the empty room in disbelief.

"It's empty," Gabriella stated in shock. "Where could they have gone?"

Katan frowned in thought. Katan and Gabriella both suddenly let out small cries of surprise. Two thunderous pistol shots struck what had to be glass with a frightening roar. A cacophony of screams from male and female voices soon followed.

"I think that was…" Katan began, gathering his thoughts slowly.

"The ballroom," Gabriella finished, nodding with certainty. "Do you think those men got to the rest of them too?"

"No doubt about it. We can't go there for help after all. Crud!" Katan shouted, gripping his other fist tightly in frustration, his other hand unknowingly grasping Gabriella's hand painfully also.

"Katan, you're hurting me," Gabriella gasped in a small voice.

Katan loosened his grip immediately and looked at her apologetically. Her small voice hadshaken himout of an anger that threatened to take over his mind completely.

"Sorry about that…I'm just so…so…" Katan frowned, suddenly at a lost for the word he needed.

"Frustrated. I know," Gabriella said softly, taking his hands into her own and turning him to face her.

"But it's our job to be strong now. The fate of whether or not everyone gets out of this alive I think has now fallen onto our shoulders. I think we can do it as long as we keep our heads. Deal?" Gabriella smiled gently, trying to restore her own confidence as well as his.

"Yes…deal," Katan smiled back, leaning forward to kiss her cheek gently. He kept his face beside hers, softly taking in the scent of her hair. He whispered a warm 'thank you' into her ear.

Gabriella shivered and blushed, turning her face away shyly,wordlessly slipping her hands away from his.

She looked at him again and asked him exactly what he wanted to ask her.

"So, what's next?"

* * *

A dark figure emerged quietly from the closet of the hallway. He'd been listening for almost an hour and had heard the commotion of Rociel's stabbing along with the violent scuffle in the study.

The mysterious personage had decided to run in the opposite direction of Gabriella and whom he recognized as Lady Kirie's servant—Katan. He wentupthe back stairwell leading to the bedrooms above.

He'd watched as a barely attentive Alexiel was led up the stairwell to recover in a quiet room upstairs. He'd peered at her down below from the crack of a coat closet he'd dashed into. He'd waited forty minutes before finally going upstairs to follow the women and two men of Rociel's entourage.

He'd carefully hidden behind a corner turning down another hallway, watching as the seventh room down the perpendicular hallway was opened by two lady servants leading a lethargic Alexiel inside.

He'd gazed suspiciously at the two young men forced to wait outside.

'I wonder what their **real **reasons are for coming along. I can't bring myself to believe it's anything honorable…'

He frowned as the two men nodded knowingly at one another and waited outside the doorway. In about a quarter of an hour the two lady servants had emerged, the four had conversed once more, and the women left giggling but the two men still remained.

He waited…and waited…until finally his suspicions came to be confirmed as the two men nodded at one another again and entered the bedroom.

'Damn. What am I going to do now? I **can't **let them hurt her. But _two_ against one? If she screams I'll go in no matter what, but for now…all I can do is wait.'

'But boy am I getting tired of this waiting game.'

* * *

"Alright! Quiet now—all of you!" Edgar shouted once again, raising his gun as a warning. The room promptly fell silent.

"Who here is **sure** of themselves, sure that they have some _useful_ information; and I emphasize 'useful' because if any of you try to trick me, I can assure _you_, that you'll regret it dearly."

Lady Barbelo tentatively raised her jeweled fingers. "Excuse…excuse me? Young man?"

"Yes?" Edgar replied gruffly as all eyes fell on her.

"Well earlier tonight," Barbelo started slowly, lapping up all the attention with eagerness, "I left the dining area a little early to send out a message to my mother...somethingthat silly me had forgotten to do earlier."

"At the main entrance, I encountered a fuming Lady Belial. Since we were friends before this…distasteful evening, I asked her, 'oh what is the matter my dear Lady Belial?'

"And?" Edgar asked, growing impatient.

"Well she told me she was in an absolute _tizzy_. Her dress was ruined and it seems earlier tonight she caught Lady Alexiel's little…companion, _kissing her husband_."

There were gasps all about the room and lady Barbelo's lush, red mouth curled into a satisfactory grin.

"And what does this have to do with anything?" Edgar asked in a growl.

"Oh! Well, yes, after that she confronted the little tramp of course and she ran off. Lady Alexiel and Lady Kirie as we all know came to start the dinner with us. That leaves Lady Kirie's servant—Lord Rociel's former _servant_—and Lady Gabriella unaccounted for."

"However, Lady Alexiel also was missing just before dinner began," Lady Barbelo concluded. "And that is all_ I_ know gentlemen."

"Yes, and I saw Lady Alexiel looking quite tense as she hurried whispered to Lady Kirie before leaving," Lady Astarte added with a smug smile.

"Hmm," Edgar thought for a moment, peering past Lady Barbelo in thought. "Well thank you for the information ladies."

The two accusers curtsied and moved away from the front.

"And where are these two—Lady Gabriella and Katan?" Edgar asked the room. Everyone exchanged looks, looking to one another for the answer.

"Very well…David! Adam!" Edgar shouted over his shoulder.

"Yes sir?" The two recited in unison, stepping forward immediately.

"You two go look for the girl and the boy. They shouldn't be much trouble at all. I want them here and accounted for an, for an—"_interrogation_," Edgar grinned in malice.

"Yes sir!" And the two lackeys left in a hurry, eager to engage in some violence.

* * *

The two brutes emerged from the bedroom within five minutes time. Ben peeked out cautiously before looking back in at his brother and nodding an affirmative.

"On second thought, you just carry her. I'll be your lookout. She doesn't look too heavy."

John tossed the lithe and unconscious woman over his shoulders; he'd long ago knocked her out again when she seemed to be stirring as they tied her up.

John took out a single revolver, positioning it at his hip, his head on the swivel. The shadowed man watched the two men head down the wide stairway and continued to follow them with his eyes until they reached the bottom of the stairs and turned right towards the back stairwell where'd he come from.

It was then he made his move. He quietly headed down the stairs and hid behind a French loveseat, continuing to observe the two men.

A blonde man and red-head came from the direction of the ballroom and greeted the kidnappers.

"What do ya got there? That the sister?" the blond David asked John.

"Yeah. We were gonna take her back to Lord Rociel's for a proper interrogation. Whadda you two up to?"

"We're searching for a girl named Gabriella and a boy named Katan; both were unaccounted for before Lord Rociel's stabbing. We were gonna bring them to the ballroom for Edgar to question."

"Yah know…on second thought…we should bring the girl to Edgar," Ben stated, looking at his brother.

"But then, how are _we_ going to have any fun with the girl?" John grinned.

David and Adam laughed appreciatively. "She is a cute one," Adam responded. "You could scare her into submission so she'll be _nice and compliant_ when Edgar questions her."

"Yeah, yer right. Let's have fun with her beforehand," Ben smirked.

"Agreed," John nodded. The other two laughed again and hoped they'd 'be back in time for some action too', leaving to complete their own separate task.

"Hey, let's take her into one of these bedrooms John. Then the fun **really **starts." The two laughed raucously once again and went off.

'That's what you think…'

* * *

Lady Kirie lay there weeping and her two women servants looked at one another now and again to shake their heads sadly. What could they do for their mistress now?

"Ooooh, ooooh, I can't believe it. Mar-Margaret, d-do you remember when Rociel first brought me to this house? I was, I was so young, and so haa-haa—haaaaappy," Kirie sobbed, loudly blowing her nose into the handkerchief her other servant Mabel offered her.

"Do you, do you think Alexiel really…really would stab Rociel?" Kirie whispered, looking up at the two women with red eyes.

Margaret looked at her friend Mabel, and then turned back to her mistress.

"Well…I…I don't know really…" Margaret began with uncertainty.

"Ooooh! That's the problem!" Lady Kirie sobbed, throwing herself onto her back violently.

"No one knows ANYTHING!"

"I…I have to, I have to get back to my guests. Help me, help me clean up," Kirie sniffled, slowly sitting up.

The two servants nodded happily, relieved to finally able to assist their mistress with _something_.

* * *

"Well, we can't just stand here. Let's go—wait do you hear that?" Katan stopped and Gabriella moved closer, nodding yes.

They moved back into the dining area a little further, only peeking their heads out.

The way the room was positioned was twenty meters from the ball room, opening out towards the main greeting hall. Right in front of the main hall was the spiral staircase leading upstairs. From behind the stairwell, the two heard laughter and a scattering of words that chilled them to the bone.

"What do ya got there? That the sister? Yeah…a proper interrogation. Whadda you two up to?...searching for a girl named...and a boy…both are unaccounted for…before…stabbing…to the ballroom for Edgar to question."

"Katan! They're looking for _us_! Everyone else is captured! What are we going to do? Oh…oh," Gabriella began, panic for the first time truly setting in.

"Sssh, sssh. It's going to be okay," he said softly, hugging her to him.

"We're going to get them before they get us. Come on. There's definitely got to be something in the attached kitchen we can use."

Gabriella nodded, wiping away her tears, and the two ran back towards the kitchen.

Katan, familiar with the layout, quickly went to the knives.

"Gabriella, listen to me and don't talk until I'm finished. We have got to be quick."

She nodded and soon the two were quickly formulating a plan—any plan—that could help them now.

* * *

Lady Kirie smiled shakily with little confidence. She felt a little better after having her hair brushed and her face washed and touched up with new makeup.

She had scrubbed away a bit of the scruff and had put on a black gown, with thin black gloves and matching shoes to represent the somber mood better.

She turned to her servants. "Both of you hurry on downstairs and inform everyone their hostess will be returning shortly with information on what is to happen next. I just need a moment alone."

The two women nodded and left.

Kirie fell to her knees at her dresser. She laid her head against the cool wood, closing her eyes and shaking with silent pain for a few silent moments.

"Alexiel…Oh Alexiel. Could you have? Would you?"

"I can answer that."

Kirie let out a soft gasp, turning around to stare at the speaker with wide, shocked eyes.

"What the—I thought—" Kirie gasped out.

"You thought wrong," the perpetrator snarled and lunged at the woman with malevolence.

* * *

Barbiel looked at Raphael and smiled at him against the bind against her mouth. She'd waited ten minutes before doing anything, fearing that the men would return. He looked back at her with confusion. Moonliel watched her with an interest.

She rolled until her back was facing Moonliel's, her bound hands facing the small woman.

Moonliel blinked, then smiled. She got the idea and inched up the floor until she was slightly above the knots.

She rolled until her own hands were directed towards Barbiel's. Her small fingers reached downward from he rmore suitable position and she carefully began her work to unloosen Barbiel.

Raphael had gotten the most difficult binding since it was by the captors and would have to wait.

Raphael smiled at his wife, amazed at her ingenuity once again. He in turn moved until he was behind Moonliel and began his work as well.

He noted that Barbiel had only tied Moonliel so it looked complicated, but could be undone in a few minutes. It seemed great minds thought alike, as she had done the same to Barbiel. He was relieved to see Moonliel was making steady progress.

Moonliel only hoped personally that her dear Dr. Kadamon would awaken soon.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Chapter 10: Offense is the Best Defense**

* * *

Was that decent? Was that okay? Is it too much of me to ask for you to **review**? If not, please do!

Angel of Mirth


	10. Offense Is the Best Defense

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Angel Sanctuary but I do own this plot and storyline.

**A/N: **Well, many have been reading this apparently but **not reviewing! **I'm perplexed as to why! Obviously you're interested in this, right? Or you wouldn't have even clicked onto this latest installment! There's no one to thank this time -shakes her head sadly- Please **read _and_ review**! I'd appreciate it and I would have A LOT more motivation to be working on this.

* * *

**Main Characters:** Alexiel, Kirie, Katan, Rociel, maybe Belial, Lucifer, Uriel? Barbiel? Raphael?

Various other characters from Angel Sanctuary will be involved to add to the plot. All other minor characters not from Kaori Yuki's brilliant brain are mine.

'' are thoughts

Italics are Past events or stressed words

Bold words are stressed words

* * *

The Last Supper

**Chapter 10: Offense is the Best Defense**

_"Good courage in a bad affair is half of the evil overcome."_

_

* * *

_"Aaaaahhhh! Oh my goodness!" Lady Kirie screamed and scurried to her feet. She leapt away from her vanity and onto her bed within seconds, scanning the room frantically.

"Argh! Ooomph!" Kirie's invader exclaimed, growling in anger as they fell flat on their face trying dive for her Kirie's legs, but missing as she jumped away.

"Oh my lord…I can't believe it's—" Lady Kirie gasped in shock, watching her intruder for a few moments in shocked silence.

"No Kirie! We must move!" she whispered furiously to herself, forcefully breaking herself out of her trance. She leapt off the bed and onto the floor, tearing for the door.

"Oh no!" she howled, forgetting there was another human being on the floor. She promptly tripped over her prone attacker and toppled onto their legs.

"Damn you!" her attacker screamed in rage and before Kirie could react, the desperado flipped around underneath her and shoved her backwards.

"Ouch!" Kirie exclaimed painfully as she bumped back into the door, hitting it closed. She let out a screech of both fear and pain as her eyes connected with the crazed gaze of her enemy.

Her assailant didn't grant her the luxury of screaming for long and tackled her, going straight for her throat. Kirie gripped her opponent's wrists helplessly as they choked her until finally, in a fit of panic Kirie swung her fist right into her aggressor's head.

"Son of a--!" her attacker shouted, their grin of masochistic satisfaction not lasting long as Kirie hit them with all her might.

Kirie's terror of dying filled her with adrenaline and a strength--quickly failing from lack of oxygen--that _she_ didn't even expect she had.

Her foe let go and tumbled off to Kirie's left as they let out a howl of pain. Kirie scrambled to her feet once again, tore open the door, and ran towards the stairs gasping and sobbing.

"Help me! Somebody help me!"

* * *

David and Adam jogged up to the closed ballroom doors, slowing with caution when they finally reached them.

"You open them slowly, and I'll cover you. Got it?" David ordered.

Adam nodded and began to pull the double doors open slowly. David was behind him stepping backwards slowly as he backed up, both of his pistols in his hands.

Before the doors were fully opened, and before the two thugs could get a decent look inside, Gabriel threw a pot of boiling water right through the door and onto their faces.

"AAAAHH!" Adam wailed as he took most of the hit. He continued to scream in agony as fell backwards into David.

_Blam! Blam!_

David received some of the assault, but was not nearly as hurt as Adam. In his surprise he had squeezed his fingers on the triggers of his pistols, sending twin shots off into Adam's shoulders.

"Aaaarrrgh!" Adam screamed again and writhed in pain on top of David.

"Ooof!" David gasped as the air was knocked out of him and Adam's flaying arms hitting him relentlessly

Gabriel gawked in silence at the attack, dropping the pot, her eyes going wide and her body freezing in astonishment. Katan pushed passed her and through the doors, realizing they had no time to waste.

He kicked one pistol out of David's hands and grabbed the other, stepping backwards a few feet before pointing it at them both.

"Shut up for a moment or I'll shoot you in a spot even worse than your arms!" Katan yelled at the red-head on the floor who was shouting and writhing in agony.

Both David and Adam looked up at Katan in fear and Adam promptly fell silent, only whimpering occasionally as he bled onto the floor.

"Now, listen to me carefully. I want you—" Katan began, but was interrupted by a voice he was all too familiar with screaming for help.

Katan glanced up in the briefest of moments to look up at the staircase. Kirie was running down the steps screaming for assistance. She locked eyes with Katan and a look of extreme relief came onto her face.

"Lady Kirie!" Katan called in shock.

"Katan! Katan help me! I think the murderer is after me and it's—"

During Katan's distraction, David thought quickly and decisively.

Though he was already suffering from burns on his face and arms from the boiling water, he managed to shove his injured partner away from him, and grabbed one of Adam's pistols out from his hip.

Adam cried out in pain again, but David ignored him and leapt toward the still frozen Gabriel. She cried out in surprise as he grabbed her and spun her around.

He used his left hand to pin back both her wrists behind her and gripped his other arm holding the pistol around her neck, choking her considerably.

"Hey you! Look! I got your girlie here so you better drop that gun!" David roared threateningly.

Katan whipped back around to look at David, whom he still had the gun pointed towards. However, what met his eyes filled his heart with more alarm than he'd felt all evening.

"Gabriella!" Katan cried out taking a step forward.

"Katan! Katan don't—" Gabriel began but David gripped her tighter to warn her to shut up.

"Both of you shut up! And _you_ don't take another step forward or I'll end her life right here and now! Now, _drop that gun_!" David ordered.

Katan froze and kept his eyes on David, slowly laying the pistol onto the floor and keeping eye contact.

"See? I'm putting the gun down. Don't hurt her," Katan pleaded.

"I won't hurt her if you don't make trouble," and with those words, Kirie ran onto the scene, oblivious of all that was going on. She wrapped her arms around Katan's neck and sobbed into his back.

"Katan! You must protect me! Protect me from—" Kirie said, not even aware of the pistol pointed at them both.

"Shut up! Do you know I've got a gun pointed at you both?" David asked angrily.

"Wha-what?" Kirie asked, looking up in a daze. When she saw the pistol she promptly screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up or I'll shoot all three of you! Now follow my orders and I'll spare your lives," unknowingly repeating a similar threat made by his counterpart Edgar.

Adam remained whimpering on the floor, his arms useless and his body slowly bleeding to death.

"David help me…"

"Shut up Adam! You should have moved more quickly! Now just lie there and let me work!"

Adam promptly fell silent, glaring up at his former friend, coughing uncontrollably as he felt his senses leaving him.

As all this was taking place, the raging perpetrator who had attacked Kirie had followed her down the staircase some ways behind her. They ran into the opening of the main hallway in front of the dining room.

The culprit glanced in fear at the dining room doors slowly opening to their right. Just as they made the move to bolt to their left and escape being seen, they ran straight into someone else running back towards the commotion.

* * *

Edgar crossed his arms and surveyed the room with the rest of his remaining comrades—Magger, Thomas, Max, Charles, and Stephen.

They all stood at the front of the room at the entrance as before, watching the aristocrats glance at them fearfully as they whispered their conspiracy theories to one another.

"I can't take this anymore. I want to **do **something!" Michael whispered furiously to his wife Bal and his other companions. Lady Anael stood with Lady Laila in their small group, both women wearing matching expressions of worry.

"I wonder where Lady Barbiel is? And what about Lord Raphael?" Lady Anael asked anxiously to no one in paticular.

"Raphael! I bet you those guys did something to him and Barbiel! My god what are we doing just _standing _here?" Michael growled, punching his fist into his palm in frustration.

"No! We can't do anything foolish Michael! We must wait!" Bal whispered frantically, knowing her husband's temper all too well. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and hoped to soothe him.

"I'm TIRED of waiting!" Michael shouted and Edgar and his men looked at Michael and his group with a disapproving frown.

"What's going on there!" Stephen shouted.

"Oh no! _Now _you've done it Michael!" Bal whispered, fretfully hugging her husband's arm.

"I said I'm TIRED of waiting! Now what I suggest doing—" Michael began, all apprehension leaving him and only fury being left in his place.

However he was cut off by two gunshots and two male voices shrieks of pain. The women began to scream again in fear and some ran from their gossiping groups to find their husbands, creating anarchy once again.

"EVERYONE STOP MOVING! I'LL SHOOT IF YOU DON'T—" Edgar started to yell but was cut off again by their hostess Kirie's voice, whom they all recognized, screeching for help. Immediately the idle aristocrats looked at one another in surprise.

"That's Lady Kirie!" random people shouted among the room and Lady Anael and Laila shared a look of surprise.

"We _all_ forgot all about her!" Lady Laila gasped in rememberance. "I wonder what could be wrong?" she questioned Anael but then Lady Astarte shouted what was about to cross all of their minds.

"THE KILLER IS AFTER LADY KIRIE! IT HAS TO BE!" Lady Astarte bellowed at the top of her lungs and the women and some of the men were sent into a new panic of screaming and pushing back away from the doors.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN! Damn it! Magger! Max! Go see what's causing all that commotion!"

The two lackeys nodded and pocketed their pistols, reaching to open the double doors. When they finally managed to open the heavy doors, the two men rushed through heedlessly. Stephen, Edgar, and Thomas once again faced the group and pointed their pistols out at them.

"Now if you all don't shut your traps—" Edgar began once again but was yet again interrupted as both his men who had just slipped out came flying back into the room knocking into Edgar, Thomas, and Stephen. The three men landed with a resounding _SMACK _onto the ball room floor, their guns flying out of their hands.

The nobles and their ladies screamed as three of the firearms went off, frantically grabbing at their skirts and some jumping into the air to try and avoid the fire.

Lady Barbelo and Lady Astarte who had gone to the front of the room to give their accusations were both hit. Lady Barbelo screamed at the top of her lungs as a bullet entered her thigh and Lady Astarte joined her, hit in the ankle, the bullet shattering her bone.

Everyone was screaming and jostling back once again, many of the blue bloods falling to the floor and some on top of the already fallen brutes and Lady Kirie's attacker on the floor.

Someone had been knocked into Magger and Max heavily as someone else dashed back towards the ballroom bedlam, running right into them blindly. It was a mad domino effect with terrible results.

Michael saw his opening and grabbed his wife's hand. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

And with that, he pulled her with him in his beeline for the door as everyone was still reacting in uproar and going toward the rear. Lady Anael and Lady Laila glanced at each other once, shared a nod, and followed Michael towards the entrance, shoving their way through forcefully, being the few to still keep their heads along with Lord Michael.

When the others caught on to what they were doing, there was soon a mad race from everyone towards the double doors.

Lady Barbelo and Lady Astarte cried out as some of the men and women stepped on them in their terror just to get out. Edgar, Stephen, and Thomas still tried to gain control of the room with violent shouts, but it was futile attempt and they were only trampled as well.

The mysterious man or woman who'd set off the chain of events in the first place lay under the five, their nose managing to take in a few greedy breaths. They coughed as the air was forced out of them with each step from those who did not hurdle over them, but were protected from most of the damage by the other fallen. They unfortunately still remained alert and ready to rise again and possibly cause even more horror than before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lady Barbiel, Lord Raphael, and the nurse Moonliel finally managed to undo their bindings.

Raphael grabbed Barbiel into his arms and kissed her fiercely the moment he was free from both she and Moonliel's efforts. "You little genius you!"

Barbiel grinned, as he raised her wrists to his lips and kissed her raw skin affectionately. "Are you alright my dear?"

"Yes, yes I am. Nurse Moonliel—are you alright?" Barbiel asked.

Moonliel nodded silently, turning now to look at her old friend and colleague, going to his side immediately. She checked his vitals and examined the injury to his head.

Lady Barbiel joined her and Raphael stood by on watch, frowning in thought. "How does he look?"

"He is…alive," Moonliel said slowly. "But…he needs ice to prevent anymore swelling. I thinking he will suffer a concussion from the hit to his head. I do not know if he suffered any lasting damage as of yet, and I can't know until he wakes up."

All three turned to look at the door as they heard two loud _BOOMS_ that could only be produced by two very threatening revolvers.

"Something very terrible is happening," Barbiel murmured, grimacing in concern.

"I think we should see if we can escape to find the authorities," Barbiel suggested, glancing at her husband's and Moonliel's faces.

"If we're careful, I think we can slip away. The gunshots sounded to be at least far towards the dining area or ballroom. We can easily slip out through a window somewhere else on the premises down here."

Moonliel looked up at them and suddenly smiled. "You two…go on and help your friends. I must stay here with my dear companion. I need to take care of him. I'll be okay. I am small and can easily fetch some ice and began administering some bandages. Please go and do your duty, so I may remain here and do mine."

Raphael looked about to protest this time, but Barbiel laid a hand on his lips to quiet him.

"I understand Nurse Moonliel. I would do the same thing if it were my husband Raphael. Be careful. I have a feeling though, those two men won't be back. Let's go Raphael. Let's be a step ahead of those scoundrels this time instead of the other way around."

* * *

The twin villains took Lady Alexiel passed the great hall and towards the far left of the large mansion to the first floor guest bedrooms.

They continued walking until the very end bedchamber just at the corner of the dining area and behind it.

Ben opened the door for John who still carried the unconscious Alexiel over his shoulder. They slowly entered the room, Ben turning on the lamps carefully and entering first, glancing around the room cautiously.

"The coast is clear John. Come on in and lay her on the bed," Ben said eagerly, an ugly grin coming to his usually handsome face. His evil intent skewed his features as well as his twin's, revealing their true natures on the outside as well.

The shadowy figure, which had hidden behind the French loveseat and observed the twin men earlier, had followed them cautiously down the hall, sticking close to the shadows of the walls and ducking into bedrooms already ajar from earlier use to avoid discovery.

He watched from one of the bedrooms across the hall as the two men entered the last suite and took Alexiel inside. The two lowlifes had only closed the door and didn't bother locking it in their eagerness to do harm to the comatose Alexiel.

He made his move quickly and went to the door, pausing and deciding to only listen in on them first. Surprise was his only advantage at this point.

Inside the bedroom, John tossed Alexiel onto the bed and suddenly her eyes fluttered open with gradual consciousness. She saw the blurry outline of Ben's body as he suddenly climbed on top of her.

Her arms were still pinned to her sides and her body was still securely wrapped in the sheets. She squirmed and opened her mouth to scream as her eyes fully shot open, providing her her first good look at her attacker.

The other brother moved more swiftly however, and stuffed a bunch of the sheets from her current bed into her mouth, muffling any sound from her mouth.

John grinned mockingly. "Didn't expect me to be here too, did you? Well shut up and get what's coming to you murderer."

Alexiel stared at the two men in dread and disbelief. She began to violently and twist and turn underneath Ben to throw him off. He only grinned wider and flipped her onto her back and pushed her head into the bed, smothering her screams as well as half suffocating her.

"John help me tear this stuff off, then we'll retie her arms." John didn't have to be asked twice, and as Ben used all of his weight to hold her down, John flipped and turned her brutally as they released her from the sheets.

Alexiel tried to cry out but Ben continued to asphyxiate her with the cloth in her mouth. Tears fell down her cheeks silently and the fight was soon going out of her.

"That's right. Give in to the inevitable darling. There's no way you're getting away from two grown men."

When she was finally unbound, Ben flipped her onto her stomach and John retied her wrists with the curtain rope. Alexiel continued to cry into the sheets quietly, coughing and gasping for air as they half-smothered even more her.

Ben finally flipped her back around and Alexiel gasped for air, sneering at the two men fiercely and no longer giving them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. John grinned back at her viciously. Not likely the look on her face at all, he slapped her with a resounding _THWACK_.

Alexiel cried out, her head snapping to the side with the cruel hit. "I'd save those looks for the Devil in hell because that's where you'll be going after we're all done with you," Ben sneered, laughing at the pained expression on her face.

"No, I think that's where you two men will be going," a voice said suddenly.

John and Ben glanced over dumbfounded.

"What the hell! Who are--" John began, but was soon cut off as the mysterious intruder sprinted forward at the two men with a knife in his hands and plunged it into his brother's and then his ribs.

* * *

Some long awaited identities will be revealed next chapter! However, although things are kind of looking up, everything is not over yet and everyone, especially Alexiel, are not home free. **NOW PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! **

Angel of Mirth


	11. Just Hold On ‘Cause Help Is On the Way

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Angel Sanctuary but I do own this plot and storyline.

**A/N: **Thanks for sticking with me. I just edited some information in the end. Some numbers were off in regards to where each of Rociel's entourage was.

* * *

**Main Characters:** Alexiel, Kirie, Katan, Rociel, maybe Belial, Lucifer, Uriel? Barbiel? Raphael?

Various other characters from Angel Sanctuary will be involved to add to the plot. All other minor characters not from Kaori Yuki's brilliant brain are mine.

'' are thoughts

Italics are Past events or stressed words

Bold words are stressed words

* * *

The Last Supper

** Chapter 11: Just Hold On 'Cause Help Is On the Way **

"_Time flies, death urges, knells call, Heaven invites, Hell threatens."  
_

* * *

"Lady Kirie! Oh my goodness!" Michael's wife Bal gasped.

"What the hell?" Michael asked, seeing the stalemate in front of them suddenly as well.

"Katan and Lady Alexiel's ward!" Lady Anael gasped as well, putting a hand to her mouth.

Katan's eyes widened as he saw the four individuals behind the one called David's head. Kirie shouted with joy.

David glanced behind him in curiosity and at that moment Katan leaped forward again, throwing Kirie behind him and punched David right across the jaw, simultaneously stepping on Adam's injured arm.

David cried out in pain, flying to the floor to the right. Gabriella screamed, flying to the floor with him. The floor smacked him in the face full force once again and he blacked out cold. Gabriella toppled on top of him, his body protecting her from injury.

"ARGH! My arm! My arm! Please!" Adam screamed from the floor writhing in pain.

Kirie screamed at the scene turning to run back into the dining hall and crouch behind the door.

Katan ignored Adam and scooped Gabriella up from the floor. "Are you alright Gabriella?" he asked, holding her close. She was shaking badly but nodded an affirmative.

As more people began to come up behind them, Lady Anael and Lailah realized they had no time to pause and ran off to the side towards the stairs, unsure what else to do other than wait.

Michael handed his still gawking wife off to Lady Lailah. "Watch her!" he shouted and ran forward to help Katan. The people behind them blindly rushed towards the entrance, some glancing at the scene but still continuing to escape, afraid for their own lives.

As Katan attended to Gabriella, Michael arrived just on time to snatch up the yelling Adam by his shirt. "Where is my friend Raphael and his wife scumbag!" Michael screamed into his face, shaking him mercilessly.

"Aaah! Aaah! Please! MY ARMS!" Adam screamed.

Michael held him up with one hand and suddenly took out a small pistol from his pocket, pointing it to his chin. He knew his wife wouldn't approve of his methods, but she couldn't see nor hear what was happening with the crowd running through. "Shut up and answer or I will break your nose with the handle of this gun."

"Duke Michael!" Katan yelled.

"Yup?" Michael replied, not taking his eyes from Adam's for a second.

"I am going to fetch Lady Kirie and the other three women you came with. I am going to send them out with the rest of the fleeing guests. You get information from this guy and I'll be back to help!"

"Sure thing," Michael replied and flipped his gun in his hand so he could now press the handle to Adam's nose. Adam looked back at him fearfully.

"Wanna speak up?" Michael growled.

Katan moved passed him to fetch Kirie who was crouching behind the door.

"My lady! Let's go!" Kirie didn't have to be told twice as she took the hand Katan offered out to her and all three of them ran past the threatening Michael to Lady Lailah and Anael by the stairs.

"You four must go!" Katan exclaimed, looking at all four of the women.

"If you're staying, so am I!" Gabriella exclaimed before the rest could answer.

"But Lady Gabriella--" Katan began, falling back onto formal terms.

"Don't Katan! Lady Alexiel is still stuck somewhere in this mansion and I intend to help her escape as well. She would do the same for me, I just know it," Gabriella finished firmly, looking at first Katan then all around defiantly.

"Oh well-well I'm staying too!" Kirie blurted out, crossing her arms and turning away. She had her nose up in the air in defiance too.

"But Lady Kirie!" Katan exclaimed, scratching the back of his head in true bewilderment now.

"No 'buts' Katan! This is my home and I intend to save it!" she proclaimed.

'And my memories of Rociel,' she thought to herself.

Katan sighed. "I am at your disposal m'lady. Gabriella you have a point; I'd rather not have either of you in harms way but it looks as though there is no room for discussion."

"Lady Lailah, please do me a favor," Katan said, turning to her.

Lailah nodded. "Yes, Katan?"

"When you leave here with the rest, contact the authorities from your home since you live the closest. Lady Anael and Lady Bal, please go with her. There is safety in numbers." The other two nodded an affirmative.

"Please make sure Michael doesn't try to be too brave," Lady Bal added softly, and the three women headed out together.

"I promise," Katan answered and then turned to the other two. "Let's stick together. No one run off and do anything silly. Alright, let's see what Michael's found out."

* * *

"Michael! Oh goodness gracious what are you doing now?" Raphael sighed, shaking his head in dismay.

Michael had just finished interrogating his captive and had delivered a knock out punch to his temple as Raphael and Barbiel walked in.

Michael dropped the now useless Adam and turned to grin at Raphael. "I was getting information on where you were stupid."

Barbiel smiled and looked up with surprise as Katan returned with Gabriella and Kirie. "You're all alright! Thank the heavens!"

All three smiled warmly but soon Katan''s face became grave once more. "We have a long night ahead of us."

"But pretty entertaining. I never thought my training in the army would come in handy once again," Michael grinned happily, almost shaking with excitement now.

Gabriella and Kirie looked at him quizzically, unfamiliar with the fiery lord's mannerisms. Barbiel hid a smile underneath her hand and Raphael shook his head and sighed once again.

"So what's the situation?" Raphael asked.

"We just witnessed the two escorts they sent with us, Edgar and Stephen, knock out poor Dr. Kadamon and they tied the rest of us up. I'm pretty sure Rociel's old troop is up to no good," Barbiel frowned.

"And how is Lord Rociel?" Kirie interjected anxiously. There was suddenly a heavy silence as Kirie stood there, her eyes full of worry, clenching her fists to her chest. When neither Raphael or Barbiel spoke, with Barbiel only looking at her sadly, she nodded quietly and lowered her head.

Katan cleared his throat and explained how things had been on their side. Michael finished up explaining the situation in the ballroom.

"So all five of the attackers are still in there?" Barbiel asked and Michael nodded an affirmative.

"And where the hell is Uriel?" Michael exclaimed suddenly, looking towards the last mass wave leaving the ballroom.

"He probably escorted his wife out of this hell; he's level headed like that," Raphael grimaced, not as keen as everyone on being a hero tonight.

Barbiel grinned. "That's not his wife."

"What?" Michael and Raphael shouted at the same time as the rest watched in confusion. They had never met the duke.

"Well there never was a wedding, was there?" Barbiel asked amusedly.

Michael and Raphael shook their heads with their mouths still hanging open.

"We just thought he was that kind of guy," Raphael replied.

"Yeah, a small private wedding," Michael added.

"Well anyway, it's his--" Barbiel started.

"Oh, and there was someone also after me," Kirie interrupted, suddenly her eyes bright with rememberance. She explained how she managed to escape and as she ran to Katan and the rest is what they know.

"I'm sure that was the killer in the flesh," Kirie nodded firmly, looking at all five of them, "even though it seems so unbelievable," she finished uncertainly.

"What did they look like Lady Kirie?" Katan asked.

"Well, by God it was..."

* * *

Alexiel looked up in wide eyes and screamed against her gag as she saw the twins give a bloody scream into the night and the thick slurp of a knife being pulled from the flesh. The one who had slapped her, John, was reeling backward holding his side since gotten the most direct hit but Ben was over his shock quickly.

"Bastard!" he screamed and fumbled at his pocket for his pistol but the man in black was quicker. He dove forward again and knocked the gun out of his trembling hand with his left fist. He grabbed Ben and spun him around, putting the sharp blade against his throat. He twisted his arms behind him with his other hand and held him close.

Alexiel stared at the scene before her, wondering if this man was friend or foe trying to kidnap her too for profit. She gasped as she recognized his mask from the ball. 'Gabriella's gentleman!'

"Untie her," the masked figure ordered, putting the blade right on Ben's throat, "or I'll kill him and then kill you too."

John sneered, holding his injured left side. As quick as lightning he drew out his gun and pointed it at Alexiel. "Let him go or I'll shoot this bitch," he spat.

The dark cloaked man narrowed his eyes. Alexiel looked from John to him frantically. John kept his eyes locked on his brother and the enemy. Suddenly it came to her. With all her strength she pushed off the bed and drove both her heeled feet into John's abdomen. The gun flew from his hands and he cried out in shock as he flew back into the wall, his head slamming into it viciously.

"Ooof," Alexiel cringed as she fell heavily to the floor.

"You stupid--" John began, reaching for Alexiel's throat.

The mysterious rescuer saw his chance too and flipped his knife, ramming it into Ben's nose and breaking it.

"ARRRRGGGGGG!" He screamed in pain, grabbing his now heavily bleed nose and closing his eyes in his blurred vision. The mysterious man shoved him forward with all of his strength into his twin John and his brother flew back into the wall with a loud BOOM and blacked out with the second heavy blow to his head.

Ben squirmed on top of him screaming and Alexiel kicked at him with all her strength. The masked man ran forward and flew with his foot right into Ben temple and his head slammed back against the wall with another BOOM and he fell silent as he blacked out onto the floor.

Alexiel screamed against the cloth in her mouth and tried to squirm away from the men.

"Alexiel!" her new protector shouted and she looked up at him.

He ran to her and lift her up, pulling her two him. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

She looked up at him dazedly and nodded slowly. He smiled at her.

She blinked repeatedly and mumbled against her gag gasping in shock.

The dark figure grinned again and gently took the cloth from her mouth. "So you recognize me," he said softly and then took off his mask.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Michael interrupted, putting his hand up for silence.

"Yes," Raphael said grimly, "two thumps, right above. It has to be the end hall suite."

"Let's go! M'lady Alexiel must be the one in there!" Gabriella exclaimed anxiously already turning to head up the stairs.

"Hold it right there," Magger snarled from behind the group. They all turned around to the see the opening of two pistols pointed at them. Magger and Max had finally managed to fight their way through the crowd after being knocked down a couple times.

"I'm getting really tired of this," Michael responded and took out his own pistol and pointed it back at the one who had spoken.

"I wouldn't try that small fry, my buddy Max has that other gun pointed at you too. You shoot me and he shoots you and your comrades."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Michael shouted, clicking his gun and about to blow Magger's head right off.

"Michael wait! You'll get us all killed!" Raphael shouted, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But did you HEAR what he called me!" Michael yelled.

Katan could feel a cold sweat coming to his brow. He looked to all the girls and nodded for them to follow his lead as he slowly raised his hands.

"Okay, we understand, we'll surrender," Katan stated.

"What? We aren't just going to let ourselves be taken without a fight!" Michael yelled again over his shoulder. Raphael glanced at Katan who nodded, and a similar idea was passed between then. Barbiel saw this and also raised her hands.

Raphael walked in front of Michael with his hands up. "Michael, drop the gun."

"Damn it," Michael cursed and slowly placed his gun on the ground whilst keeping his eyes on his enemies. "Get out of the way Raphael, I put the stupid gun on the ground. See it you bums?"

Raphael moved back beside his wife.

"Put your hands up too Duke Michael," Max ordered.

"Fine! For them, not for you!" he growled, raising his hands to his shoulders.

"Alright, all of you turn and march. You Lady Kirie, get in front. I want you to lead us to your cellar," Magger grinned, now with delight at having the upperhand once again.

* * *

"Hey you numb skulls! Wake up!" Edgar growled from above his two comrades who seemed all too content to remain on the floor dazed.

"Uhh, yeah, boss?"

"Whaa?"

"Sorry, soorry."

"I'm up, I'm up."

Each one answered groggily but were soon on their feet. "Hey, there's someone under me!" Charles exclaimed in surprise and jumped up as quickly as possible.

"It's a woman with red-hair...my gosh is Lady Belial!" Thomas blurted out, stating the obvious.

Lady Belial moaned in pain and slowly raised herself up onto her elbows. "Help me up you fools," she spat crossily, rubbing her her temples with her head bowed.

"Oh, oh of course! Help her up you idiots!" Edgar barked at his four frozen comrades and they suddenly jumped into action, all lifting her up at once.

She flew up onto her feet and gasped at the force. "Not so roughly you buffoons!" she yelled through clenched teeth and pushed them away from her as they tried to help her dust herself off.

"Why Duchess Belial, I thought you'd been escorted home!" Edgar finally confessed, saying what had been on all of the men's minds.

"Obviously not!" she snapped. "Now shut your mouths and listen to what I have to say. It's _my _husband that was killed tonight," Lady Belial stated with her eyes narrowed dangerously, "and I will tell you exactly how the one who did it should be punished. Lady Alexiel _obviously_ is the one behind this. I want you to find her and bring her to my carriage outside. I also want you to get her little ward Gabriella and that failure of a servant Katan and bring them to my carriage as well by any means possible--bludgeoned and bloodied or in perfect health. I don't care. Leave Alexiel as untouched as possible...I want to begin and end her injuries as I see fit. Thomas and Charles--I leave that to you."

"And finally, Edgar, you come with me. Carry Lady Barbelo and then Lady Astarte to my carriage. They are blacked out and still bleeding from gunshot wounds. I can't have them die. They are dear friends of mine. We will find Dr. Kadamon and his assistant and we will bring them to my carriage to treat them. Snap, snap everyone!" Belial shouted, clapping her hands and walking out with Edgar behind her.

Edgar turned around once more. "You heard our mistress, don't fail or you'll regret it."

* * *

Hehe, okay, one identity was _sort of_ revealed. However, inferences can be made. The identity of Alexiel's dark angel will definitely (unavoidably) be revealed. Have fun reviewing! I am enjoying writing this.

Angel of Mirth


	12. Separate But Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Angel Sanctuary but I do own this storyline.

**A/N: **I feel ashamed at the delay, but life can pull you every which way sometimes. I will be good to you all now and this will be steadily finished!

I also just updated this chapter slightly (1/06) because I totally forgot an important character--Kirie!

* * *

**Main Characters:** Alexiel, Kirie, Katan, Rociel, maybe Belial, Lucifer, Uriel? Barbiel? Raphael?

Various other characters from Angel Sanctuary will be involved to add to the plot. All other minor characters not from Kaori Yuki's brilliant brain are mine.

'' are thoughts

Italics are Past events or stressed words

Bold words are stressed words

* * *

The Last Supper

**Chapter 12: Separate But Together**

_"__Remember upon the conduct of each depends the fate of all.__"_

_

* * *

_

Lady Kirie was in front, followed by Duke Michael, Duke Raphael and his wife Duchess Barbiel, Lady Gabriella, and Sir Katan brought up the rear.

Magger walked up beside Kirie and Max was a few paces behind the entire group. Magger has his gun pointed right against the small of Kirie's back as Max constantly scanned his eyes over the entire group.

"Here we are," Kirie said grimly.

"Open it up," Magger ordered.

"I don't think I have the key, my servants carry all the keys and all of them escaped as far as I know," Kirie responded.

Magger scowled. "Search yourself right now or I'm going to search you and you would want **anything** but that."

"Uh, okay, okay, I understand," Kirie said nervously and patted herself all over. "It doesn't seem--" she stopped speaking as she heard the _click_ of the pistol against her back and an increase in pressure.

Michael growled. "If you touch her I don't care how many bullets you put in me, I'll tear your head off."

"Stop making her nervous. Give her a chance you coward," Katan added angrily.

"You shut your mouths," Max ordered. "Magger, take your pistol off her back for a moment but keep it pointed on her nice and close." Magger nodded and Kirie let out a shaky breath. She finally reached into her corset and located the key.

"I apologize...here it is," she said nervously. As she tried to open the cellar door, the key fumbled against the lock as her hands shook badly.

"Hand me the stupid key," Max ordered, quickly losing patience. She immediately did as ordered and moved aside, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to try and calm herself. Katan could feel the beads of sweat going down his forehead now.

'If we all get put into that cellar, I don't know how many of us are going to be coming out. I need to do something,' Katan thought urgently.

"I need to use the lady's room," Barbiel suddenly interjected.

"Grrr, can't you hold it?" Max asked angrily.

"I don't think I can," Barbiel responded calmly.

"Magger hold it," Max sighed as Magger grabbed Kirie's arm to push her towards the stairs.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Lady Barbiel here needs to use the powder room."

"Tell her she can hold it because I doubt by the end of the night she'll be alive anyway," Magger called back.

"What did you say?" Raphael began with increasing warning in his voice, but Barbiel only calmly raised a hand to silence him.

"Please, I beg of you. One of you can escort me," Barbiel pleaded, taking on an anxious tone and glancing back and forth between the two men.

Raphael glanced at her nervously, about to speak again when she gave him an assuring nod to leave this to her.

"I want insurance then," Max replied, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, "a guarantee that you'll be back."

"Well, you do have my husband," she said, smiling coquettishly at both men. Both men found themselves smiling back.

"Okay, Magger let's take them all down first, tie them up and what not, and then I'll escort this lady to the powder room," Max finally decided.

"Oh, this is _so_ unladylike for me to go with a man I _barely_ know," Barbiel said dramatically, fretfully wringing her hands.

"I have to use the lady's room as well, may I come along?" Gabriella spoke up. "My ankle needs a cold compress of some sort. I twisted it earlier this evening."

"Fine, fine," Max conceded, exasperated by the situation. "Hurry up and get down there everyone else."

* * *

Charles and Thomas jogged from the dining room and out into the greeting hall once again, skidding to a stop.

"I could have sworn I heard all of them out here a moment ago," Charles stated, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yeah, true, damn," Thomas agreed also scratching his head. Both men stood there just scratching their heads

"Oh! Let's go look for that Alexiel broad then. She's up in one of the bedrooms," Thomas remembered.

Charles smiled, relieved that he didn't have to think anymore."Let's go!" he shouted happily and both men and jogged towards the stairs.

* * *

Alexiel smiled with tears in her eyes. She found herself unable to speak as her throat tightened with her happy tears.

"Lucifer," she finally choked out softly.

He gave a slight half grin back. "I'm going to turn you around now to untie you." Alexiel nodded and she obediently allowed him to do so. When her arms were free she immediately threw them around his neck and cried out happily. Her whole body shook with emotion.

He slowly went to embrace her back, allowing her to bury her face in his shoulder. "I thought you died," she whispered softly, "and why didn't you come to me right away in the ballroom?"

"I couldn't; I wanted you to believe I was dead," he whispered back against her rich tresses.

"But why!?" Alexiel exclaimed, pushing back away from him to look into his face with confusion.

Lucifer smiled back bitterly, gently pulling her about the waist and close to him again. She slid her hands back up his chest and onto his shoulders.

"I wanted to make it easier for you to move on. You know your father never wanted you to have anything to do with me...a simple knight, a pauper. If you thought I was dead from the wars, well, you'd finally allow yourself to be married off and not be cheated out of the inheritance you deserved. It was enough with your brother having most of your father's favor anyway."

Alexiel took a step backward, gently releasing herself from Lucifer's embrace.

Then she promptly slapped him.

Lucifer's head whipped to the side and he said nothing, taking the hit in stride. As a few moments of silence passed between them, a slight smile came to his lips at last.

'She hasn't changed.'

She quickly rushed forward and clutched him to her for a second time, burying her face against his neck. Lucifer bowed his head slightly, closing his eyes and smiling again silently. 'She smells like that summer of so long ago,' he mused as his shoulder-length black hair brushed over her cheeks like angel feathers.

"It's just like you...you idiot," she said softly, her voice thick with tears.

"I didn't care about the inheritance, or the money, I just wanted...I didn't care if I lived or died poor, if I was disowned—as long as I had you!" she cried out half sadly and half angrily in a rush, digging her nails into his back to let out some of her frustration. She wanted to be sure he was really there, that he was really holding her.

Lucifer said nothing, enjoying the pain of her fingernails like the sweetest of caresses. He lifted his head and gently kissed the top of her hair. "We're both fools."

"And we can't waste anymore time here," he suddenly said more seriously, gently breaking her away from him.

Alexiel nodded, her own expression growing somber once again. "They think I killed Rociel. I came to the dining hall and found him like that. And I only, I didn't think...I thought I could alleviate some of his pain taking out that wretched knife!" she said with frustration, punching one fist into her palm.

'I'll find out who did it and I'll make them pay Alexiel—don't worry about that,' Lucifer thought with conviction, looking away from her with a cold and distant look in his eyes.

Alexiel sat while Lucifer tied up and gagged Ben and John. After he finished, he stood up from his crouched position and extended a hand out to her.

She took his gloved hand and squeezed softly, rising to her feet. She could feel that he was once again all business. His eyes were no longer a relaxed, olive green and fog, but almost a complete steel gray.

He kept her hand in his and led her to the door. He slowly opened it and stood back, listening for any movement outside. He turned back to her and motioned for her to stay behind him as he let go of her hand and stepped out first. He peered down to the right and left of the hallway and satisfied that there was an absence of any threat, he turned and motioned for Alexiel to follow him.

"What are we going to do Lucifer?" Alexiel whispered, staying close behind him.

"We'll find the others and escape from here," he whispered back as they moved cautiously and quietly out into the hall.

'And I'll stay behind and make sure each and everyone one of them pays for touching her or even letting the thought cross their minds.'

"Why don't we call the authorities?" Alexiel questioned, clutching his right hand tightly.

"I'm not sure if we have that kind of time on our hands," he replied simply.

"But—" Alexiel started up again, ready to argue, but Lucifer raised his left hand for quiet.

"Sssh, your voice will echo," he replied lowly.

He peered down the mostly dark passage. It was only faintly illuminated by a few candles on the walls. He waited...and waited, listening for the slightest of movements.

'There's several footsteps moving away from here...that has to be the others. I can hear two voices ordering them around. And—'

* * *

Edgar and Stephen helped carry Lady Astarte and Lady Barbelo to Lady Belial's carriage, using their basic med training for now to bind and compress the two women's wounds as best they could.

"Hurry up fools!" Belial barked, shoving the two men out of the way the moment they bound the last cloth.

"You—" Belial turned, poking Stephen in the chest.

"My name is Stephen, m'am—," he began, but Belial immediately cut him off.

"I do not _care _who you are, but what you can do. Now go with Edgar here and find that Dr. Kadamon and his nurse Moonliel within the next 20 minutes or just fire your own pistols into your faces because that's exactly what I'm going to do if you return back here empty-handed. An eye for an eye; or in this case, your two lives in exchange for theirs—you two understand?"

"We understand you perfectly Lady Belial," Edgar said smoothly. "We're furious as well and do not wish any friends of yours, which were friends of our beloved Master Rociel, to lose their lives in such an untimely fashion as Master Rociel did. Heads will roll m'am—I can assure you of that, **heads will roll**," Edgar completed firmly.

"Oh, _I like you_," Belial purred, pinching his hairy blond cheek with a wink. She quickly dropped her hand and cleared her throat.

"That's it. Get along now! Come on! Hurry!" Belial barked once again, clapping her hands.

Both men nodded and then wordlessly ran back toward Lady Kirie's mansion.

Belial stood with her hands on her hips, watching them until they quietly reentered the house. After keeping her slightly narrowed eyes trained on the house for another minute, she finally turned away, letting out the breath she had been holding.

She peeked into the back of the carriage, confirming her friends were still passed out or simply asleep. Assured, Belial gave a nod to her driver and went around to the other side of the back of the carriage, pulling out a new set of clothes.

"Asmodeus, do not turn around; I am changing."

"Yes m'lady."

* * *

Magger took his pistol out and waved it at Lady Kirie and the other three, gesturing them toward the cellar door as Max quickly led Duchess Barbiel and Lady Gabriella down the hallway with his own gun drawn.

"Move," Magger growled. Michael narrowed his eyes before turning back around to the cellar door.

The procession now consisted of Duke Michael, Duke Raphael, Sir Katan and Lady Kirie, whom Katan held protectively at his side.

"You know what, on second thought," Michael began, stopping dead in his tracks as Raphael and then Katan continued to move forward ahead of him, "I'm not really in the mood to listen to you."

"What did you say?" Magger growled again, now raising the pistol to aim directly into Michael's face. "I suggest you _do_ listen to me before I wreck that pretty boy face of yours."

"What did you say to me?" Michael growled back, taking a menacing step forward.

"You heard me you little—" Magger started again.

"Who are you calling **little** you ugly bastard?!" Michael screamed, cutting him off.

Raphael turned around and glanced between the two men nervously, stepping between them with arms raised to ward off one from the other. He turned to Michael in particular as a nervous sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Please Michael!" he whispered emphatically, his eyes widening fearfully. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Michael responded with aggravation.

Magger kept his gun raised at Michael's head. Katan watched the scene nervously, clenching one fist, holding Kirie in one arm more tightly as she buried herself into his chest in distress.

"Oh Katan, I am so scared," Kirie whispered frantically and he only nodded above the shorter woman's head.

'If he could just distract him long enough for me to get behind him…'

Magger darted his eyes to his left, looking at Katan for a moment before retraining his gaze back on Raphael and Michael, his gun still raised at Michael's head. "Don't you get any ideas about being some kind of hero, buddy!" he snarled.

Katan didn't respond and only gritted his teeth. The innocent men had the advantage in numbers but the relentless brute had the manpower.

Raphael looked at Michael pleadingly. "Michael **please**," he said emphatically and Michael began to blink very deliberately. Raphael gasped, recognizing the exercise from their time in the military.

'Morse code…and he is saying to…to' Raphael frowned, trying to understand.

"I'm running out of patience," Magger barked, unlocking the safety on his pistol.

Raphael grinned and without warning, turned and dove at the legs of their nemesis with lightning quick speed.

"Oomph!" Magger exclaimed, and as he flew backward his hand unconsciously squeezed the gun and fired.

Kirie let out a scream as she whipped around and then promptly fainted. Katan grabbed her, ducking to the floor, and throwing himself over her protectively.

Michael, already knowing what Raphael was going to do had dove into a roll to his left and the gun fired harmlessly into the cellar.

"I knew you weren't a total coward Raphael!" Michael laughed.

"What...ever…you say, idiot!" Raphael choked out as he struggled with Magger for the gun, but Katan jumped up, momentarily leaving Kirie's side, and quickly descended upon the two grappling men, easily wrestling the pistol away from the pinned Magger. He stepped back a few paces to point the weapon cautiously at the criminal's head. Michael quickly ran up and pulled his foot back to kick the culprit as hard as he could in the ribs.

"Argh!" Magger screamed, as a distinct _craack _was heard because two of his ribs broke. He writhed so hard that Raphael was thrown off of him with a loud "oof!," landing into the wood of the cellar door.

"Aaahh! Oh lord my ribs! MY RIBS!" Magger continued to shriek, his thrashing only adding to his misery.

"Shut up," Michael ordered as he leaned over and smartly punched him across the chin, knocking him out completely.

Michael straightened, dusting his hands off. He turned to look at Raphael who was slowly rising to his feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Raphael grimaced, gingerly rubbing his backside. "Though I'm sure that fall will leave me with a few bruises in the morning."

Michael grinned. "Softie."

"Oh shut up already Michael," Raphael grumbled as his old friend let out a hearty laugh.

"You two did well," Katan said cheerfully behind them and both turned to smile at the young man, holding a clearly shaken but now awakened Lady Kirie.

"Good thinking as well," Michael said, nodding to the pistol that was now in his hands. "Let's go help the other girls now."

Raphael nodded at the rest of them anxiously as they all exchanged a look.

"Yes, to my wife and your sweetheart."

* * *

"You're awake," Moonliel said softly as Kadamon's eyes fluttered opened. She had been holding him to her ever since he had blacked out, after snugly wrapping his injured head and placing a towel full of ice to the bruised region of his skull.

"Moonliel," Kadamon whispered, coughing for a moment before one hand cautiously went to his forehead. He winced and she gently removed his hand.

"What has happened to me? My head is throbbing so profusely," he continued to whisper.

"Unfortunately, those thug servants of Rociel's had clacked you quite smartly in the back of the head with one of these heavy books," she explained. "We're still in the study and you've only be out of it for a few minutes, thank goodness."

Kadamon tried to sit up, but Moonliel held him down. "Not yet. Rest."

"But where are the others? They probably need our help," he protested, trying to rise once again. Moonliel sighed, allowing him to slowly sit up this time. He quickly sucked in his breath as he felt the blood rush from his head and was not sure if he would black out once more.

"We can be of no use to them like this," Moonliel argued logically, frowning as she noticed his discomfort.

"Maybe I cannot be," he said, as she helped him to his feet, "but you surely could be."

Moonliel looked up at him defiantly. "I could never leave your side Dr. Kadamon."

He chuckled. "Oh Moonliel, there are more important things to worry about now. I am sure there is quite a bit of chaos swirling outside those doors and we must all do our part and avoid being a burden. I think the best I can do is try and sneak out of here to fetch the authorities. You should return home."

"No, I will go with you," she insisted. "You may surely pass out on your own and at least I can support you; two heads are better than one."

Kadamon beamed down at his longtime companion. "Alright," he finally conceded.

"Let us be as swift as possible."

* * *

Lady Barbiel and Lady Gabriella had meanwhile reached the bathroom doors and as Barbiel pushed the door open for the both of them Max placed a hand on Gabriella's shoulder, stopping her from following Barbiel inside.

"You wait with me as collateral," he said gruffly.

"She may go in first; I'll stay," Barbiel said firmly, gently removing Max's hand from her shoulder and stepping forward.

"Oh Lady Barbiel, please don't—" Gabriella began in protest, but Barbiel held up a hand for silence.

"No, your ankle is more important right now. Go run some cool water over it and," Barbiel said lightly, undoing the elaborate sash and bodice from her gown, "when you are ready, knock, and I will come in and bind your ankle with this."

As Gabriella opened her mouth to speak again, Barbiel, her back to Max, smiled at her, mouthed the words, 'Please, I know what I'm doing,' for only Gabriella's eyes and she fell silent again.

"This isn't some kind of peace conference; hurry up and go inside!" Max snapped and Gabriella nodded, rushing into the powder room.

Barbiel turned back around to Max with a smile. "Sorry."

Max only "hmphed," crossing his arms with the pistol still poked out and pointed in her direction. He nodded to the wall beside the restroom. "Stand there."

"Of course, Barbiel agreed, tamely clasping her hands in front of her. She began to hum a little song as the moments passed.

"Stop that," Max snapped again and Barbiel nodded, following his orders once again with a smile.

The distinct sound of a gunshot rang out and Max jumped, turning around. "What the hell was that?!" As he cried out, Gabriella yelped from within the bathroom and soon poked her head out in alarm.

"Lady Barbiel! What was that?!" she asked frantically, glancing around nervously. Barbiel narrowed her eyes, surmising that either something very good or something very bad had just happened. Ignoring the question, she dived onto Max's back as he'd turned away, the pistol flying forward and out of his hands to skid back down the hallway.

"Ack! What in the hell—" Max began, but Barbiel cut off his words as she tightly hugged her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck. "Get off of me wench!" Max choked out, first tearing at her arms, before running backward to ram her into the wall.

"Noo!" Gabriella screamed, watching the scene with horror. "Lady Barbiel!" she screamed pathetically.

"Umph!" Barbiel cried out as she was slammed back into the wall. She slid down, momentarily stunned from the harsh blow to her body. As she groggily tried to rise to her feet again, Max descended upon her with hatred in his eyes.

"Let's see how you like being choked!" Max sneered, his thick fingers seemingly gluing themselves around Barbiel's throat.

"No!" Gabriella shouted, running out of the bathroom and diving on top of Max. "You'll kill her!"

"And I'll kill you! Get OFF!" he yelled, thrown back from the focus of his loathing. He struggled with the small girl only shortly before she was thrown back into the wall as well.

Gabriella cried out in pain as she flew sideways into the wall. Max scrambled after the gun but froze as he found himself halted by a dark pair of boots and then the equally dark gaze of a furious blond.

"You'll pay for that," Katan said coldly, and carefully pushing Kirie into Michael's arms, he swiftly let his boot connect with Max's face, knocking out several of his teeth as well as breaking his jaw.

"Oh God!" Kirie gasp, covering her mouth with horror. "Try not to watch," Michael said, pushing her behind him and further back into the hallway. Kirie nodded and obediently followed his directive, turning to hurry off back down the hallway.

'A lady should not be witnessing this,' Kirie thought with dismay. She was about to duck into one of the bedrooms for her own safety but she suddenly decided against it and instead went back past the cellar and down another corridor.

'I should find Rociel; someone must give him a proper burial and I refuse to leave it in the hands of that witch, ' Kirie decided, a steely determination suddenly entering her veins even as warm tears filling her eyes.

As Kirie made her escape, the rogue had flown backward across the room to land on his back. His hands immediately went to his face as he could only shriek in pain, no longer able to speak coherently.

Katan had no pity for the man who had dared to harm Gabriella in his presence. He rushed to the young woman's side, lifting her up into his arms and then carefully placing her onto her feet.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Katan said softly, gazing down at her with concern.

Gabriella blushed, lowering her eyes demurely. "I'm fine," she murmured.

"You all sure do love to complain," Michael said, snatching up the pistol that had landed out of the villain's hand and in front of his feet.

Raphael clasped a friendly hand onto Michael's shoulder from behind, stopping him from firing the weapon at Max.

"No Michael. Let the law judge him. Plus, I could not allow you to kill a man in front of my wife," he said more quietly and moved passed him to kneel by Barbiel. He took his love into his arms and nuzzled his lips into her hair.

"Why must you always place yourself in such needless danger?" he questioned, holding her away from him to gaze half-angrily, half-worriedly into her face.

Barbiel tenderly took his face between her hands. "I bought you all time, didn't I?" she said with a wry smile.

Raphael said nothing, giving her a shaky smile before burying his face into her shoulder. Barbiel closed her eyes and continued to smile.

'Silly man,' she affectionately chided, feeling a light tremor pass through her husband as they embraced.

Michael coughed, turning away from the intimate scene. "I'll fetch some rope to tie this guy up as well."

"I only hope my wife made it out safely as well," he muttered.

* * *

What exactly is Belial up to? We finally know who Alexiel's protector is, but who is the killer already?! Thoughts? The story continues...

Angel of Mirth


	13. Caution to the Wind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Angel Sanctuary but I do own this storyline.

**A/N: **So I went through and cleaned up some of the aristocratic titles (not that you all even noticed probably, haha!), but anyway, thanks for all your support as the mystery...draws nearer to its close! I foresee one more chapter and possibly an epilogue. A belated thank you to the following:

**Serenity Richards**, **Messiah of Darkness**, **Dephs**, **Sephy-Stabbity** (lol), **IrisEclipsed**, and **Aruillyvain**!

K, on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Main Characters:** Alexiel, Kirie, Katan, Rociel, Lucifer, Raphael, Michael, Gabrielle, Barbiel, Belial?

Various other characters from Angel Sanctuary will be involved to add to the plot. All other minor characters not from Kaori Yuki's brilliant brain are mine.

'' are thoughts

Italics are Past events or stressed words

Bold words are stressed words

In this chapter, bold words in '' are silently spoken words

* * *

The Last Supper

**Chapter 13: Caution to the Wind**

_"Tough times never last, but tough people do."_

_

* * *

_

Alexiel couldn't stop herself from shrieking as a deafening roar reverberated up the hallway and into her ears. Lucifer tensed beside her, automatically going on the defensive as he felt the vice grip she had on his right-hand tighten compulsively.

Alarmed that she might have just given away their position, Alexiel immediately clamped a hand over her mouth as if she could stuff the scream back down her throat.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, slowly lowering her hand and looking over at him with wild brown eyes.

"But what _was _that Lucifer?"

"Shots have been fired—hopefully no one has been hurt," he whispered back. He broke his focus from shadowy hallway in front of them for a moment to connect his eyes with hers.

**'Quiet**,**' **he mouthed, raising his left index finger to his lips. She took the hint.

They both gazed straight-ahead now as sounds of a scuffle ending in a horrifying scream filled the corridor. Alexiel cringed, but managed not to cry out this time. Lucifer frowned in concentration, trying to figure out who the three voices calmly conversing after all the ruckus belonged to.

He was able to identity two of the owners—Lord Michael and Lord Raphael—but he was still curious about the third.

'That voice—I'm sure I know it but…' He shook his head, forgetting about it for now.

"Let's hurry. It's fine. I think only our enemy has been injured. I firmly believe I hear the other lords now, although," Lucifer paused, "I think I can hear them running off again."

Alexiel nodded in agreement and the two newly reunited lovers jogged down the passageway. The hall was bathed in more shadows than candlelight and Lucifer frowned again, feeling like they were blindly rushing forward and possibly into more danger. He was about to slow down the pace for precaution's sake when Alexiel tugged on his arm, signaling she wanted to stop. He looked at her curiously as she slipped her hand from his and graced him with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," she whispered again as he none-too-subtly crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He wasn't truly annoyed and was actually grinning wryly down at her as she readjusted the hold on her skirts. She finally straightened and looped her arm through his, giving him a quick nod of OK. They continued forward and as they neared the corner, Lucifer's war-trained eyes immediately caught a blur of color rounding the bend before them. He abruptly stopped, yanking Alexiel back mid-step.

"Hey!" she yelped and Lucifer caught her as she half-stumbled backward. He ignored the frown she was giving him and hurriedly glanced around for an escape, but he realized how futile it all was as the flash of color he'd seen quickly became a young man.

Alexiel, unmindful of the new presence, tugged on his arm again and continued to glare up at him.

"Stop dragging me around. Why did you stop?"

The new arrival smirked, immediately fixing his eyes on Alexiel, at first completely ignoring the figure in black, half-hidden in the gloom next to her.

"Just the girl I've been looking for," the new servant of Lady Belial, Thomas, grinned. He pulled out his revolver with smug slowness.

Alexiel snapped her gaze forward again, her eyes enlarging with surprise that there was one, no _two _other people there, as Thomas' fellow henchman, Charles, emerged around the corner to stand on his comrade's right.

Lucifer immediately raised his pistol, aiming it at Thomas' head, as he stepped in front of Alexiel.

"Don't get too excited. I believe you only have business with me," he said flatly, and the fiend's eyes darted to his in surprise. Thomas and Charles both had never been the brightest ones in the troupe, and Thomas realized just how unobservant he'd been in his over-eagerness.

Lucifer growled, flicking his eyes to the new arrival, Charles, who had immediately brought up his gun to aim it at Lucifer's head, too. He flicked his eyes back to Thomas, whose pistol was focused on him now as well.

Thomas glanced to his right, noticing the appearance of his comrade and smirked, returning his eyes to Lucifer's. Both henchmen kept their guns on the new target.

Alexiel's face fell as she realized they were outnumbered, and from Lucifer's growl, he too seemed to recognize that the odds of them getting out of the mansion unscathed, let alone alive, had drastically been lowered.

* * *

Kirie dashed passed the ballroom, heading back toward the left side of her mansion. This side of the large home included the dining area, study, kitchen, and servants' quarters. She glanced into the front entrance of the great room, shaking her head and sighing at the waste of decorations as she rushed on. Unbeknownst to her, she'd barely missed running into two of Rociel's subordinates heading perpendicularly from the entry hall before the dining room, to the one in the back, where Lucifer and Alexiel were now in a standoff for their lives.

Kirie stopped a few steps from the study after she recognized the famous Dr. Kadamon and his short assistant helping him hobble out of it.

"Dr. Kadamon!" Kirie half-shouted, her eyes bright with excitement and joy. She almost skipped over to the good doctor.

He and Nurse Moonliel both turned to look to where the voice had come from uneasily. They both smiled in relief when they realized who it was.

"Lady Kirie," Adam Kadamon beamed, straightening and turning to face the mistress of the house with Moonliel's help.

"Hello to you as well, Moonliel, my dear. Are you both alright?" she asked, her eyes studying the doctor worriedly. He was extremely pallid and disheveled looking.

"I'm fine, but he was hit over the head by one of those monsters, I'm sorry to say m'lady. He is a little dizzy still, but we're ready to help the best we can in these unforeseeable circumstances," Moonliel answered with a determined nod.

Kirie shook her head, her own face settling into a look of unwavering resolve. "No, you both get out of here right now. I cannot allow you, or anyone else, to potentially come into harm's way once again by remaining here in my home."

"I just simply cannot take anyone else, anyone else…" Kirie trailed off, raising a sleeve to cover her face and dropping her head as her eyes filled with tears.

'Oh Rociel…' she thought dejectedly, her eyes going to her now ruined dress and her scuffed-up shoes. Moonliel felt an immense amount of sympathy for the younger woman. She glanced up at Kadamon who nodded back at her in understanding. She carefully helped him move over to the wall to lean against as she went up to Kirie, taking the blond woman's hands into her own.

"Lady Kirie, who here is to blame tonight?" she asked. Kirie blinked her tear-filled eyes in confusion, finally lifting her head, but keeping her face half hidden against her sleeve.

"Why I—" Moonliel shook her head, stopping her.

"You listen to me; the only guilty people here tonight are Rociel's old brutes and Rociel's killer. Now if there's anything we can do, we are happy to—" But this time it was Moonliel's turn to be interrupted as Kirie latched onto something she said.

"Where is he?" Kirie whispered urgently. "I need to see him and I want—no I _need_ to be the one to lay his body to rest," she pleaded, squeezing Moonliel's hands emphatically.

Kadamon cleared his throat and both women looked at him expectantly.

"He is inside the study Lady Kirie," he said, tilting his head in the direction of the doorway. He did not need to be told just who "he" was. Kirie nodded back in understanding and quickly let go of Moonliel's hands to rush inside the room.

Moonliel watched her for a moment and walked back up to Dr. Kadamon with a frown. "Should you have let her know? She isn't exactly—"

Kadamon held up a hand with a smile. "I think she knew he wouldn't be looking as…_elegant_ as she's known him to look, but our lady is much stronger than she's been given credit for. I mean, it has been quite a night, hasn't it?"

"Anyway, who do you think she was so doggedly in search of when she ran into us?" he logically deduced.

Moonliel nodded at his words, looking at the floor with a sigh.

As the doctor and Moonliel conversed, Kirie had located her ex-husband's body in one glance, upon the only table in the room. She rushed up to him, then stopped abruptly. She could feel her whole body trembling. As she examined him, one hand settled over her mouth, and again her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Rociel's already delicately pale skin had become impossibly white, and his silken hair of silver and cerulean lay about his shoulders in dull waves. Kirie thought of how she'd always thought of his hair to be just like that—like ocean waves drenched in moonlight. She gently brushed the few ringlets that had fallen over his eyelashes and down over his nose away, noticing how one especially long strand grazed his full lips—lips now reddened with blood.

She cringed as she let her eyes travel downward; his navy blue brocade jacket and white ruffled shirt were torn open and stained with his blood. In fact, almost his entire torso seemed to be bronzed with his body's essence.

And she could finally see where the knife had been stabbed into his ribs and eventually into his lung. Kirie shuddered, finally breaking.

"I loved you so much I killed you!" she cried, throwing herself over top of him, clutching at his body which was eerily still warm.

"I threw this ball just for you, for my revenge! But was it worth it?" she questioned against his chest, expecting no answers, but taking comfort in this act of confession all the same.

She swallowed, her throat tightening with her intense emotions of both love and regret.

"Rociel, my lord…I loved you most sadly, but never unwell," she whispered firmly.

Kirie moved up his body and tenderly pressed her soft lips against his.

"Goodbye, husband," she continued, taking in a shaky breath. Kirie knew she could have only and would only think of him as her husband—however flawed and terrible he had been at times; she had loved him and always would. She forced herself to stand up again, gathering her thoughts and calming her senses as took his well-jeweled left hand into both of her own.

"Oh," she gasped, noticing he still wore the wedding ring that she had given him, except it was no longer on his ring finger, but on the index. Without hesitation, she slowly worked it off and slipped it into her dress for safekeeping.

"I will put the ring you gave me, and this one I gave you, on a necklace to remain by my heart always," she murmured softly, a shaky smile coming to her lips.

Moonliel gradually opened the door with Adam Kadamon slowly walking in behind her. He rubbed at his temples, still fighting the urge to sleep from his concussion. He was at least walking on his own, no matter how slowly.

"Lady Kirie, we must hurry away. We don't know how many of our adversaries still remain," Kadamon urged gently, stopping a few steps behind her. Moonliel moved to support him again.

Kirie nodded, letting go of Rociel's hand and turning to leave with her companions. As she lifted her head up, the words of gratitude she'd been ready to express quickly died on her lips, and instead she screamed as another gunshot blast and another shout of anguish shook the walls.

* * *

"Another gunshot? Lady Kirie!" Katan exclaimed, looking around for her instinctively. He had just become aware of the fact that he had not seen his mistress for quite some time.

Gabriella looked at him. "And Lord Michael has just gone off without us to find rope!"

As Lord Raphael stood up with his wife in tow, his brow furrowed with worry. "Hell and damnation! Can _anything_ go right?" Raphael bellowed. "This confounding night will never end!"

"We can't just rush out blindly to go and find her," Barbiel interjected, pointedly looking at Katan who was already turning to go.

"And Michael is indeed still missing—but I have a feeling he will be fine," she added to the two younger ones.

"Katan," Barbiel said sharply, turning to him only. He straightened immediately, feeling like he was a knight receiving orders, and his expression quickly hardened. Gabriella clutched at his hand, turning to face Lady Barbiel as well.

"All we have on our side right now are two pistols—and one of them is with Lord Michael, but one is with you, Katan. We can't afford to waste a shot. The only other weapon available to us, which may be the most important thing of all right now, is the element of surprise."

Raphael looked at his wife with exasperation, but he decided to let her finish. He wasn't sure what she was getting at, but he had an inkling he wasn't going to like it. Katan was nodding at her words, a hopeful smile coming to his face.

"We _will _get her back," she assured, looking at everyone in turn. "We just need one final plan we can stick to, and all these variables won't matter. We need to know our chances, of course, so we must first ask ourselves: who is left?"

"Lady Alexiel, me, you, my husband, Lady Gabriella, Lord Michael, Dr. Kadamon and Nurse Moonliel perhaps—for those on our side—and there were—" she started.

"The two who had us captive, who are now indisposed, and the two who had Kirie and Katan, who are also now taken care of," Raphael continued, trying to be helpful.

"And there were the two from much earlier, and I'm sure by now, the redhead has bled to death and the other was taken out," Katan finished. Gabrielle shivered at his casualness.

"I know those guys—Rociel's entourage—and there were precisely ten of them. So that leaves—" he went on.

"Four unaccounted for," Barbiel interjected, looking around at everyone again. "I saw two of them escorting—and I use that term loosely—Alexiel to the back hall of the house. So, we have numbers on our side, too, it seems."

"That means those two people still have Alexiel and maybe now the last two have Kirie?" Gabrielle piped up.

Raphael sighed. "Unfortunately, it isn't that clear cut. Yes, we are ninety-nine percent sure two of those filthy beasts have accosted Lady Alexiel, but the remaining two, who knows?"

"One may have intercepted that bludgeoned doctor and his nurse, and the other may very well be the one who caused dear Lady Kirie to scream bloody murder just moments ago," he said with a shake his head.

"And God knows that _the killer_ is still on the loose!" he added more loudly.

Barbiel rolled her eyes at her husband's negativity. Gabrielle's face became two shades paler at his words and Katan glanced down at her, clenching one fist and slipping one arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Okay, so, five against eight. _I _still think our chances are pretty good, and right now it would be five-on-two or five-on-one once we go through with my plan."

"And what _are _we doing Lady Barbiel? We've wasted enough time already, _I_ think," Katan scowled, releasing Gabrielle to punch one fist into his palm in aggravation.

Barbiel smirked cryptically. "All of you come closer…"

* * *

Lord Michael figured that he could just use the gold ropes from the curtains in the dining room, but he knew he had to be careful. He wouldn't even attempt making it all the way over to the servants' quarters.

'Well this turned out to be more exciting than usual, if anything,' Michael grinned to himself. He moved stealthily through the grand foyer and down the hall to the second room on the right, the dining room. He ignored the prone bodies of Adam and David and ducked inside, making quick work of undoing the thick ropes.

As he gave a cursory glance to the right and then the left of the hallway before walking out. He spotted Edgar and Stephen, who he recognized from the ballroom, coming at a diagonal from the front of the house and into his line of vision. He stepped to the left of the doorway and crouched, angling himself for a shot.

* * *

"Is this where we left them Edgar?" Stephen whispered, glancing around apprehensively. "Would they still be there by now?" he said, gasping as he saw the dead body of Adam and the seemingly deceased body of his comrade David.

"We have to start somewhere," Edgar muttered back, hiding his surprise at seeing his accomplices' bodies. "And as you can see, we have to finish the job those two numbskulls over there were not—ARRGHH!" he hollered. He was the first to cross the threshold of the opened double-doors of the dining room where Michael was hiding and playing marksman.

The flame-haired youth's shot went directly into Edgar's upper body, the bullet cleaning tearing through both of his lungs and his heart. He flew to his left, hitting the floor and his final resting place.

"Sh-shit!" Stephen stuttered, completely aghast at seeing such carnage play out right before his eyes. He stopped himself from treading any further and thanked his lucky stars he had not been in the lead. He backed up on shaking legs, finally turning to run as Lord Michael rushed out behind him.

"Hey, coward! Stand and fight like a man!" Michael commanded, sprinting after him. His pride and his honor stopped him from simply firing off a kill-shot into the fiend's back.

"I said STOP!"

* * *

Moonliel and Kadamon were the first to make it out of the study to witness Edgar's body falling to the ground.

"Good heavens!" Moonliel gasped, a hand going to her heart as she watched the lord Michael go after the dead man's partner. Kadamon slipped an arm around her and she glanced up at him in surprise, but his eyes were trained on the fallen Edgar.

"There's nothing we can do, unfortunately," he said, his expression solemn. Moonliel's eyes filled with admiration; she was reminded yet again of just how seriously Dr. Kadamon took his oath to serve all of humanity, no matter who it was, even if they had been coming to do him harm just moments before.

Kirie stepped out of the study after them on unsteady legs. Her nerves were shot and one of her hands immediately went to her throat as she saw the body.

"Oh lord," she whispered, turning away with her other hand over her eyes. The doctor and his nurse turned to look at her.

"We must take the fortune that has been granted to us and not let Michael's bravery go in vain. Ladies, it's time to go," Kadamon said grimly, and the steps he took towards the entrance were suddenly much stronger.

Moonliel stepped to Kirie and grabbed her hand, but Kirie hesitated.

"You go along with him. I have to take care of Rociel and find my two friends," she whispered, the look in her eyes leaving no room for an argument.

Moonliel pursed her lips, but nodded, and trotted after Dr. Kadamon.

Kirie sighed, watching them walk out arm-in-arm before she went in the opposite direct to find her friends.

* * *

Katan's eyes widened in shock as he saw Michael quickly gaining ground on one of Rociel's followers, who he recognized as Stephen. He was about to barrel right into Katan as he fearfully looked back at the flame-haired youth instead of what was in front of him.

"Katan! Tackle him!" Michael barked, as he aimed his gun at the running man's thigh, firing off another shot.

"AGH!" Stephen cried, squeezing his eyes shut in pain, his run broken as the bullet entered his leg.

"Oof!" Katan gasped softly, catching the man as he lurched forward, and they both fell onto his back just as Michael came up to both of them, letting out a triumphant whoop.

"Now didn't I tell you to STOP!" Michael scolded with mock tenderness, stuffing his gun into his belt and tearing Stephen up off of Katan, and then knocking him across the face with his left fist.

Stephen refused to be undone so easily and blocked Michael's right crossover, kicking the short lord in the stomach as he struggled to take out his own revolver from his belt.

"Take this you fucking bastard!"

"Umph," Michael grunted, staggering back for a few steps. As he readied himself for round number two, he froze with wide eyes as he saw that the barrel of Stephen's gun was only inches from his face.

_BOOM! _

The gun went off, but not into Michael's stunned countenance, as Katan tackled the culprit and the revolver flew out of his hands and straight into the wall behind them. The shot fired off over Katan's head and right in front of Michael's nose, the bullet ending up in the opposite wall.

"And you can take this," Katan sneered, punching Stephen in the gut and then the face, finally knocking him out. He rose to his feet, dusting off his hands and clothes.

Michael smirked, crossing his arms, as Katan turned to face him.

"Thanks. You just saved me from a lecture from my wife. There's some rope back in the dining room, let's grab it, tie him up, then the tie up the original two we had in mind in the first place."

Katan nodded with a smirk of his own. He snatched up the revolver Stephen had dropped, and the two turned to jog back to where Michael had come from.

"Katan!" Kirie shouted, and he froze, hearing the voice of the woman he'd been in search of at long last. She ran to him with a weary, but a happy smile on her face.

"Lady Kirie," Katan smiled back, opening his arms for her to rush into. When she entered his embrace, she finally allowed herself to start sobbing, her hands clutching at his chest.

"We need to find Alexiel, and get Rociel out of here, and—and—"

"Sssh, we will. Hush now, it's alright now m'lady," he soothed, holding her as long as she needed. He planted a warm kiss on the top of her hair, closing his eyes in a blissful calm. She was safe.

Katan was coming to feel more and more like he was protecting a dear sister, rather than just his employer.

Michael had stopped, too, turning back to see who it was. He crossed his arms again with a sigh, watching for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"I guess _I'll _go get the rope then," he grunted, turning to run off again.

'For my sanity, I hope all that mushiness will be done and over with by the time I get back…'

* * *

Gabriella held Barbiel's hand as they both walked behind her husband.

"Are you sure they're this way dear?" Raphael whispered to his wife.

"I saw them take her back here," she whispered, "I'm sure of it."

Raphael nodded and fell back into silence. He suddenly stopped and Barbiel and Gabrielle looked at him questioningly.

"Listen," he said, holding up a hand and going completely still. They all listened as there was a shot, then a shout, and then the thundering footsteps of a chase and Raphael heard his old friend hollering for someone to stop. Raphael sighed with relief and Barbiel smiled. Gabrielle looked at them both incredulously.

"It's Michael, no doubt about it," Barbiel explained, giving her a quick smile. "I dare say he's got one of them. Katan's probably with him by now, so let's continue on," she urged, pulling both her husband and Gabrielle forward as she started walking again.

All three froze as they saw the last of Rociel's men pointing two revolvers straight down the back hall where Alexiel was, and Barbiel hoped Alexiel wasn't the one standing in front of those guns.

'But why are the two of them just standing and pointing anyway? Surely it doesn't take that much to take down one unarmed woman?' Barbiel frowned in thought, and nudging her husband and then Gabrielle. Both looked at her with a confused frown.

'**They don't see us**,' she mouthed, gesturing to Raphael and then Gabrielle.

'**This way—we are unarmed after all**,' she mouthed again, signaling for them to walk back a bit and around the corner again, but they froze again as they heard what had to be Alexiel speak.

* * *

"You said you want me, right?" she said, stepping out from behind Lucifer with her hands up. "So take me...and leave him alone."

"Alexiel! What are you doing? Stand back behind me!" Lucifer hissed furiously, fighting the urge to glare at her.

"Shut up," Alexiel replied, her voice surprisingly steady.

"But—!" he began to protest, but Charles interrupted him.

"So, you're exchanging your life for his? Because that's what it basically comes down to. I don't know who this guy is, but he isn't a part of the plan and you understand that if we take you, he stays here with my accomplice."

Alexiel nodded with a half-smile. "Understood."

"I refuse!" Lucifer shouted, keeping his gun pointed at Charles as he glanced to Alexiel, who had now walked up beside him.

"It doesn't matter what you want," she whispered never looking at her love as she walked forward. Thomas kept his eyes and gun trained on Lucifer as Charles watched her come forward. When she was just inches from him, he grabbed her, spinning her around in his free arm to face forward again. He jammed his pistol against her ribs.

Alexiel turned her face away, refusing to look at her knight.

'Dammit!' Lucifer inwardly cursed. 'What is she doing? But if I move I know they'll—"

"Don't try anything funny. You move one inch and I blast her pretty little torso," Charles chuckled, running his free hand over Alexiel's hip with emphasis. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she cringed, forcing herself not to elbow him in the gut.

"Alexiel, what are you doing? You don't have to do this!" Earl Lucifer continued to shout.

"Look at me!"

She refused and remained silent in Charles' arm.

"Put down the gun!" Thomas barked and Lucifer gave him a scathing look. "So you can shoot her and me both? Think again, idiot," he spat.

"We already said we need her alive, **you**, not so much," he shot back.

"Thomas, I'm going to walk off with her now. You keep the gun on him. Shout if he even _looks _like he's _thinking _of doing anything and I'll bash my pistol right into this bitch's face," Charles cackled.

Alexiel cringed at the thought then quickly forced her face to go blank.

'You will be strong,' she mentally ordered, but as always, it was easier said than done.

"Grr," Lucifer said, gritting his teeth as he helplessly watched as Charles turn to go with her.

* * *

When Barbiel had heard the unfamiliar male voice, she had quickly grabbed Raphael and Gabrielle by their elbows and had dragged them back around the corner where she bumped into a grinning Michael, as well as a safe-and-sound Kirie and Katan.

"You two!" Barbiel whispered happily as she turned around with her companions. Gabrielle flew to Katan, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank heavens you're alright," she whispered, trembling as she clung to him. Katan smiled, holding her and then pulling her back from him to stare into her eyes. "And so are you. Thank goodness as well."

"Michael, we have a situation," Raphael said grimly, "and there's—"

"Alexiel!" Kirie screamed without thinking and Charles and the woman whose named she'd shouted turned to look at her with surprise.

"Kirie!" Alexiel shouted back with some dismay at first, but when she noticed that her friend had five other allies with her, she took her chances and promptly stomped her heel into her captor's foot, making a run for it.

"You **stupid **harl—!" he began but was cut off by Michael's harsh order.

"Alexiel! Dive!" the redhead shouted and Alexiel did as she was told as he aimed his gun over her head and straight at Charles' stunned face, squeezing the trigger twice.

_Click, click._

It didn't go off.

* * *

Thomas gasped, impulsively looking to the commotion and Lucifer didn't waste another second, firing a shot into each of the fiend's feet.

"Argh!" Thomas bellowed, tumbling to the floor, his gun flying into the air.

Lucifer caught it and delivered a hard kick to his face and torso, producing another agonizing scream from his enemy's lips.

He lept over him, going for Charles, who was standing with his mouth agape, surprised that his head had not been blow off. Lucifer skillfully tackled him from the back, rolling with him once.

"Dammit!" Michael bellowed and threw the emptied gun at Charles' head, which he missed as Lucifer tackled him to the ground.

Raphael didn't waste a second, grabbing his wife to the ground and throwing himself over top of her and Katan snatched Gabrielle to the floor as well, throwing himself over top of her when Michael had resorted to throwing the gun.

Kirie was left standing in shock. Katan realized his mistake and quickly tried to rise and grab his lady as well.

"ACK!" Charles shouted, squeezing his gun as he flew forward and one shot rang out, hitting Michael in the left ankle.

"Egods!" Michael growled through clenched teeth, stumbling backward and into Katan, who flew into Kirie, and all three fell to the floor in one giant heap.

Lucifer wrestled on the ground with Charles, as Thomas writhed on the floor behind them.

"Dammit Thomas! Help me get this—!" he started, but he was soon shut up as Alexiel had rolled over and gotten back on her feet to deliver a second kick to Charles face, right into his left eye.

"Oh, my face!" he screamed, grabbing his injured eye, and Lucifer successfully snatched the gun away from him, rolling up and onto his feet soon after. He fired one disabling shot into his opponent's shoulder and another into kneecap.

"AAAHHH!" Charles screamed one more time before he passed out from the blinding pain. Lucifer stood above him, the gun still pointed at Rociel's lackey, his chest heaving.

"Lucifer!" Alexiel shouted happily, running forward to snatch him into a hug. Behind them, Raphael was slowly getting to his feet and helping up his wife, and Katan was helping up a dazed Kirie as Gabrielle went to kneel by Michael's side.

Michael was already tearing off part of his shirt for a makeshift tourniquet for his ankle. He shot Gabrielle a quick grin and a wink. "I'm an old soldier, I'll be fine miss."

Gabrielle smiled shakily and looked up at Kirie and Katan. "Are you two alright?"

Raphael and Barbiel spun around to face them as well. "Are you alright Michael?" Raphael asked, walking around to kneel by his friend's side, his wife joining him.

"I will be," he smiled lightly, "but I'll unfortunately need you to help me walk for a bit friend, if you don't mind."

Raphael smirked. "Weakling."

"I'm tougher than you, even on my worst day," Michael shot back and Barbiel giggled, helping her husband help up their injured friend. Alexiel and Lucifer strolled over arm-in-arm.

"Help me," Thomas weakly called out behind them and everyone turned to look at him with disdain.

"I'll get some rope," Katan said, rolling his eyes.

"Earl Lucifer!" Kirie gasped, recognizing her friend's old flame despite the years. The rest of the group now directed their eyes to the tall, dark and handsome stranger grinning wryly.

"Don't wear it out," he quipped and Raphael narrowed his eyes.

"Lady Alexiel, how do you know this man and what business has he had here all this night?" he demanded.

Barbiel snorted. "He means, 'How can we thank you for rescuing Lady Alexiel and can we hear your story as we walk out of this place?'"

* * *

Lady Barbiel was lightly arguing with her husband as he muttered his skepticism about Earl Lucifer to both her and Lord Michael. Lord Raphael was supporting his best friend under his left shoulder and Katan was supporting the lord Michael under his right, as all four tried to squeeze their way out the front door. Michael was comically bouncing along on one tiptoe as the taller aristocrats almost lifted him clear off the floor. His muttered frustrations were mostly being ignored.

Barbiel fell back with Lady Gabriella, who had been wandering alongside Katan on his right, holding his hand serenely. Both ladies decided to allow the guys to go through the double-doors first; both were weary of distracting the clumsy helpers who were already in danger of re-injuring Michael's still bleeding ankle.

Barbiel threw Gabrielle an amused look while Duchess Kirie sauntered up between the two, slipping a friendly arm around each woman's shoulders.

"I decided to give the two lovebirds behind us some privacy," she winked, indicating the space behind her with a toss of her head. Gabriella placed a delicate hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggles. The teen stole a look behind her and Barbiel grinned widely, sneaking a peak behind her as well.

Kirie had been hinting at Lady Alexiel and Lord Lucifer; the brunette was resting her head upon the right shoulder of her black-haired knight, her left arm linked through his amiably. They walked forward in comfortable silence, Alexiel watching their feet as they moved forward, a soft smile never leaving her lips.

Lucifer tried to keep his eyes trained forward in an attempt to safely deliver his half-dreaming lady-love outside, but he couldn't stop himself from continuously stealing a glance at her slightly bowed head. When he almost fell down from tripping over his own feet, he was finally able to keep his eyes up for a little longer than just five seconds.

Alexiel, finally startled out of her reverie, blinked up at him in confusion; he blushed and looked away. She chuckled and smiled, laying her head back down on his shoulder placidly.

'I won't ask,' she thought, and they continued to stroll along like before.

Barbiel giggled after seeing him stumble. "Oh, they're adorable," she whispered and her two new friends nodded enthusiastically.

Just as Duchess Kirie, Duchess Barbiel, and Lady Gabriella made their way out the double doors, and Lady Alexiel and Lord Lucifer were about to follow suit in about seven paces, Duchess Belial smoothly stood up from her crouched position behind one of the Grecian statues situated in one of the dimly lit corners of the front hall. She fully stepped out from behind the giant, marble figure for a clearer shot. Her arm was perfectly steady and she felt oddly relaxed.

After all, she _had_ been waiting for this opportunity almost all night.

"Idiots!" Lady Belial cackled, and neither Alexiel nor Lucifer had time to scream as the malicious redhead gleefully shot off two rounds from her revolver, her aim as deadly as a black widow's.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Chapter 14: All Cards on the Table**

* * *

Aaahhh, what the heck, where was Belial standing? One the left or the right? Who was in the way? Did she hit Lucifer or Alexiel--or did she _not_? Questions, questions, questions...**_Review._**

Angel of Mirth


End file.
